Lovesong
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe. Traducción autorizada por preciousmellow. KLAINE.
1. Juntos

**N/A:** La gente siempre dice que escribas de lo que sabes, y yo sé de lesiones cerebrales. Trabajo con personas que tienen lesiones cerebrales y estoy continuamente impresionada y sorprendida de su fortaleza, por lo que vencen y consiguen cada día, y quería documentar eso.

Esto es angst, pero también optimista. Es un solo día en un largo camino de recuperación, y traté de mostrar la severidad de las lesiones cerebrales, pero también los logros y triunfos que vienen con ellas […].

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **preciousmellow**

**Resumen:** Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de preciousmellow, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**1: Juntos**

* * *

_A pesar de todo por lo que han pasado en los últimos cinco meses, nada ha cambiado. Kurt y Blaine siguen siendo KurtyBlaine y siempre lo serán. No importa cuántos tubos oxidados tengan que darles en la cabeza, nada puede destruir lo que tienen. Nunca._

* * *

_15 de septiembre de 2018. _

Kurt cierra los ojos y deja que el dorado manto del sol naciente le inunde. Este calienta su piel, a pesar del frío en el temprano aire otoñal. Por un momento simplemente se queda allí, viendo el rojo de sus párpados cerrados, y es fácil pretender que todo está bien. Todo está perfecto.

Y entonces esa tos balbuceante le trae de vuelta y abre los ojos. Sonríe, sintiéndose contento, mientras agarra las frías manijas de la silla de rueda y empuja. Blaine vuelve a toser y Kurt extiende la mano para masajearle el hombro tranquilizadoramente. Al principio la tos había sido escalofriante. La forma en la que la respiración de Blaine se detiene y vacila, y parece no poder inhalar bien. Tose, irregular y desesperadamente, hasta que encuentra su ritmo y su respiración se iguala. Los doctores dijeron que no era nada de lo que preocuparse. El daño al cerebro de Blaine a veces hace que su garganta se relaje demasiado, como apnea del sueño, pero despierto, sus respiros se vuelven demasiado lentos y su cerebro hace un esfuerzo por recuperarse. Pero siempre lo hace.

Está apacible afuera a la seis de la mañana. Sólo un par de autos pasan deprisa, empresarios, enfermeras y otros comenzando su jornada de trabajo temprano. Kurt no tiene inconveniente con las mañanas. Blaine pocas veces duerme más de unas pocas horas y Kurt se ha sintonizado tanto con la tos y cambios de su respiración que siempre se despierta cuando lo hace Blaine.

Hacen esto cada mañana. Kurt empujando a Blaine por el camino casi desierto, su paso lento y sin prisa. Kurt ve la forma en la que Blaine se relaja, sus rígidas articulaciones aflojándose, su respiración más calmada, su rostro tranquilo. Hay algo sobre la mañana, la forma en la que el sol trepa despacio hacia el horizonte, los árboles brillando bajo la luz dorada, el rocío reluciendo en el césped, humedeciendo los tobillos de Kurt, que hace casi imposible pensar en lo malo. Los recuerdos. Los gritos, el dolor, el daño de _esa_ noche. La noche que cambió sus vidas para siempre.

Caminan casi por una hora hasta que el temblor de Blaine les obliga a regresar adentro. Las mañanas se están haciendo más frías y Kurt teme el día en el que no podrán continuar su ritual matutino. El día en el que nieva y Blaine está encerrado adentro todo el día.

Su casa es pequeña pero bonita. El apartamento en Nueva York no podía adaptarse a las necesidades de Blaine, y los Anderson les habían conseguido amablemente un nuevo lugar, un solo piso con una rampa de entrada y puertas abiertas, a una hora de distancia de la gran ciudad. Lo menos que podían hacer, dijeron. Es acogedora y, con la ayuda de la excelente decoración interior de Kurt, está comenzando a sentirse más como un hogar.

Adentro, Kurt ayuda a Blaine a quitarse su chaqueta, desenrolla la bufanda de su cuello. Blaine le mira, como siempre lo hace, con esa mezcla de amor y desesperación brillando en sus ojos. Kurt sonríe de un modo alentador mientras guía los dedos de Blaine a sus botones, ofreciéndole apoyo mientras Blaine trata de desabrocharlos torpemente. El doctor dijo que sus habilidades motoras estaban mejorando y que debería hacer tantas labores que requirieran movimientos sencillos como pudiera. Reconstruir y fortalecer conexiones que habían sido estropeadas y dañadas en su cerebro. Blaine gruñe levemente con frustración cuando sus dedos se niegan a cooperar, el botón resbalándose de su agarre. Trata de apartar sus manos, pero Kurt le agarra más fuerte, regresando el botón a sus dedos, negándose a darse por vencido.

—Lo has conseguido —brinda Kurt, sonriendo cuando Blaine saca el botón de la tela. Le ayuda con el resto, centrándose en las pequeñas victorias. Ahora mismo conquistaron el botón. Luego quizás un rompecabezas o mezclar masa para galletas. Kurt tendría harina en la mejilla y Blaine se reiría con su risa entrecortada y agitada. Kurt daría una palmadita con harina en la mano de Blaine y este trataría de centrarse en limpiarla, hasta que los suaves dedos de Kurt le ayudaran, presionando un beso en el sitio, la figura de sus labios húmeda en la harina. Por ahora, están felices con el botón.

Hoy es el día de Janessa. Kurt ama su trabajo y han sido complacientes, dejándole trabajar desde casa cuando puede y dándole los viernes libres, por lo que no podría estar más agradecido. Pero Blaine no puede estar solo. Los doctores habían sugerido algunos hogares funcionales, lugares en donde podía vivir y tener cuidado constante. Sus padres habían concordado en que sería lo más fácil, y quizás tenían razón, pero Kurt no podía hacerlo. Podía no parecerlo en ese momento, pero Blaine todavía estaba ahí, en algún lado, y no podía enviarlo a vivir con unos completos extraños, sin importar lo dedicados que fueran. Fue así como encontró a Janessa y Olivia. Dos estudiantes de enfermería, entrenadas por una agencia que proporciona cuidado en el hogar a las personas con daño cerebral. A personas como Blaine.

Janessa viene los lunes y martes, llegando alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y marchándose cuando Kurt regresa del trabajo a las seis de la tarde. Es vivaz y alegre y Kurt no cree haberla visto sin una sonrisa. Olivia es un poco más reservada, hablando suave y tímidamente, pero la atención aun evidente en sus ojos. Lo que Kurt ama de ellas es que le hablan a Blaine como si fuera una persona como ellas, sin cambiar sus patrones al hablar ni usar palabras como si fuera un niño, como hacen muchos.

Como era de esperar, Janessa aparece por la puerta a las ocho en punto, dando los buenos días con más energía de la que alguien debería tener en la mañana. Lleva su café usual, que Kurt supone tiene mucho que ver con su energía inagotable. En cierto modo, ella le recuerda a Blaine. Blaine antes.

—¡Qué onda, Blaine! —canta ella, extendiendo su mano. Blaine levanta un brazo tembloroso, curvando sus dedos tanto como puede, y los chocan, Janessa haciendo un sonido de explosión cuando se alejan. Kurt cabecea con una sonrisa, seguro de que han estado practicando el día antes con la sola intención de presumírselo a él.

—Estarás enseñándole señas de pandillas antes de que lo sepas —dice Kurt, y Janessa sonríe.

—Blaine es pandillero —dice ella, y Blaine suelta una risa. Kurt siente cariño cálido creciendo en su interior y se pregunta cómo fue lo suficientemente afortunado de poder encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacer que Blaine riera así.

Janessa se arrodilla, acercando los labios al oído de Blaine y susurrando lo bastante fuerte para que Kurt escuche con claridad. —Él sólo esta celoso de que no es tan listo como nosotros.

Kurt rueda los ojos y le da un apretón a la mano de Blaine. —No dejes que ella te corrompa mientras yo no estoy, cariño. —Blaine aprieta en respuesta tanto como puede y, dándole un beso en la frente, Kurt se va.

El día es largo; la colección de otoño se acerca y Kurt dedica la hora del almuerzo para terminar dentro del plazo de entrega. Está exhausto para cuando llega a casa, el cálido olor de panecillos horneados y cazuela de pollo recibiéndole tan pronto como abre la puerta y su estómago gruñe con gratitud. Blaine está sentado en el sofá y, ¿es eso… purpurina en su nariz? Kurt cuelga su chaqueta y se dobla a su lado. La cabeza de Blaine gira hacia él, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Sus dedos se mueven nerviosamente, y Kurt sabe que quiere decirle algo.

—¿Cuál de las actividades mal planeadas de Janessa estuviste obligado a soportar hoy? —pregunta Kurt ligeramente, extendiendo su pulgar para quitar la purpurina de la nariz de Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine revolotean hacia la mesita de café y Kurt alza una ceja cuando se acerca arrastrando los pies. Allí está una hoja de papel, bordeada por variedades de pegamento, purpurina y marcadores. Escrito en ese papel, en una letra temblorosa que podría pertenecer a un preescolar, está el nombre de Kurt, adornado con purpurina, piedras de fantasía y corazones artísticos. Kurt toma el papel, el corazón saltándole a la garganta—. ¿Tú escribiste esto?

Blaine sonríe y levanta un dedo. _Sí_. Kurt sujeta una mano sobre su boca, los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas mientras vuelve a mirar la hoja. No cree haber visto algo más hermoso. —Ey, no me di cuenta de que habías llegado. —La voz de Janessa flotando por la sala mientras ella se mueve para pararse junto a Kurt.

—Lo hizo él solo —dice ella—. Yo lo ayudé un poco, sostuve su mano para mantenerla firme, ¿sabes? Pero las letras fueron todas de él.

—Eso es…—comienza Kurt, y su voz se apaga. Mira a Janessa, esperando que su expresión retrate bien lo mucho que significa esto para él—. Gracias.

Janessa sonríe efusivamente. —Agradécele a él. —Hace una seña hacia Blaine—. Es quien insistió en que lo pusiéramos fabuloso con purpurina.

—Es hermoso —le dice Kurt a Blaine, y es en serio. Apenas cinco meses atrás no habían estado seguros de sí Blaine podría entender algo, si alguna vez sería capaz de volver a interactuar con alguien. Y ahora está aquí, sobrepasando tantas expectativas con purpurina y corazones. Esta mañana Blaine conquistó un botón, y esta tarde escribió el nombre de Kurt. Kurt trata desesperadamente de tragarse la oleada de emociones que amenazan con apoderarse de él. En cambio, se sienta junto a Blaine, dándole un abrazo, sin querer soltarle nunca.

Janessa termina de llenar el historial y se va con un choque de puños e instrucciones de que la cena estará lista en veinte minutos y más vale que Kurt no la queme o Blaine le dirá la próxima semana, y habrá consecuencias. Kurt pega el éxito de Blaine junto a su cama, jurando restregárselo en la cara a todos los doctores que dijeron que Blaine sería un vegetal por el resto de su vida.

Janessa es una buena cocinera y la cena está deliciosa. Sólo ha sido desde el mes pasado que Blaine ha ido de ser alimentado por una sonda a comer con la boca, y aun así sólo si la comida está hecha puré. Todavía le faltan las habilidades motoras para masticar y tragar correctamente, dijeron los doctores, lo que le pone en un mayor riesgo de asfixia. Kurt pone cazuela hecha puré en la boca de Blaine antes de permitirse probar bocado, observando detenidamente mientras Blaine trabaja en la comida con su lengua torpemente, limpiando lo que escape sin articular palabra.

Terminan de cenar sin ningún arrebato, lo que es un logro. Es comprensible que Blaine se sienta frustrado al no poder cerrar bien la boca para evitar que la comida se caiga, o al no conseguir agarrar una cuchara sin que los dedos de Kurt se cierren sobre los suyos, pero aun así a Kurt se le rompe el corazón cuando Blaine se enoja y se insolenta, el plato resbalándose de la mesa y cayendo estrepitosamente al piso.

—Está bien —dirá Kurt con calma forzada, recogiendo la vajilla rota—. Podemos estar agotados.

Más tarde, Blaine siempre agarrará la mano de Kurt en su agarre a medias, guiándola hacia su corazón de la manera que Kurt sabe que significa_ lo siento _y _te amo_ a la vez, porque de verdad, últimamente parecen significar lo mismo.

—Lo sé —siempre dirá Kurt, cerrando los ojos mientras siente el fuerte latido del corazón de Blaine, algo que había estado tan cerca de no volver a sentir.

Nada de esto pasa hoy, y después de la cena Kurt le cuenta a Blaine sobre su día, sin ahorrarse detalles mientras despotrica y hace críticas favorables sobre los diseñadores, las capas y _Mikaela debería haber tenido esos estampados hace tres días. _Blaine sonríe y escucha tranquilamente, y Kurt juega con el anillo en su dedo.

—Todavía me casaré contigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dice Kurt cuando su conversación unilateral se apaga, y Blaine esboza una sonrisa tonta. A pesar de todo por lo que han pasado en los últimos cinco meses, nada ha cambiado. Kurt y Blaine siguen siendo _KurtyBlaine_ y siempre lo serán. No importa cuántos tubos oxidados tengan que darles en la cabeza, nada puede destruir lo que tienen. Nunca.

Kurt se está sintiendo mejor de lo que lo ha hecho en un largo tiempo y Blaine se comió bien su cena, así que Kurt presiona una mano en las rodillas de su prometido, delgadas con atrofia, y se inclina hacia adelante—. ¿Helado?

Blaine asiente y Kurt sonríe triunfante, como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo. Busca por el refrigerador hasta que encuentra un poco de Ben & Jerry's. Fresa. El favorito de Blaine. Ayuda a Blaine con la cuchara, y cuando un poco se escapa de los labios de Blaine y baja por su mejilla, Kurt lo limpia con sus dedos y los lame para limpiarlos. Pero el helado es algo desastroso y Kurt sabe cuándo Blaine comienza a frustrarse, así que cierra el bote rápidamente, alegando que debe cuidar de su figura femenina y que han terminado.

El día acaba tan pronto como empieza, y Kurt está alistando a Blaine para ir a la cama, cepillándole los dientes y aplicando cremas hidratantes a las que Blaine no se molesta en decir no (porque _tienes veinticinco, Blaine, y nunca es demasiado pronto para prevenir las arrugas_). Arregla la sonda gástrica como le enseñaron las enfermeras y revisa en busca de úlceras de decúbito o ruptura de la piel como lo hace cada noche mientras le pone los pijamas de seda que le había comprado el año pasado para Navidad, y finalmente le deposita en la cama. Kurt le mueve hasta que está metido bajo las sábanas, ángulos incómodos y miembros rígidos.

Sólo entonces, Kurt comienza a alistarse. Está a mitad de su hidratación cuando escucha a Blaine gruñir. Un gruñido que Kurt reconoce al instante. Sus frascos son abandonados, aun agitándose por la fuerza con la que Kurt se aleja de su tocador y está al lado de Blaine inmediatamente.

—Recuerda, cariño, respira profundo. —Se obliga a que su voz sea tranquilizadora—. Yo estaré aquí contigo.

Blaine vuelve a gruñir y Kurt nota el momento en el que se pone rígido de repente, sus miembros vibrando con tensión y la respiración saliendo en gruñidos irregulares. Sus ojos revolotean de un lado a otro imposiblemente rápido y sus labios se tornan de un enfermizo matiz de azul mientras convulsiona.

La primera vez que Blaine tuvo una convulsión, Kurt lloró. Había sido en el hospital, cuando Blaine seguía inconsciente. Kurt había estado seguro de que ese era el final. Que Blaine estaba muriendo. Pero cinco minutos después comenzó a detenerse, y el monitor del corazón de Blaine había continuado latiendo fuertemente. Kurt siempre había pensado que todas las convulsiones eran iguales: caer dramáticamente al piso y agitarse, pero el doctor le había informado que habían muchos tipos diferentes de convulsiones, y muchas personas con lesiones cerebrales, especialmente aquellas con las características de Blaine, las desarrollaban. Había sido espeluznante, todavía _es_ espeluznante. Nunca sabrán cuándo podría ocurrir una convulsión, a veces tendrá tres en un día, a veces pasarán semanas entre ellas, y cada vez Kurt no puede evitar pensar en "y si". ¿Y si esta es? ¿Y si este es el punto de inflexión, esta convulsión que pondrá la presión en el cerebro de Blaine que lo haga dejar de funcionar del todo? ¿Y si esta termina todo?

Kurt empuja esos pensamientos de su mente, tratando de permanecer en el aquí y ahora. Blaine le necesita. Fuerte, maravilloso y hermoso Blaine, a quien le pasó algo realmente terrible, pero que sigue desafiando plazos y cada expectativa establecida para él. Blaine, que nunca deja de intentar, que trabaja duro por todo y que no dejará que algo como una estúpida convulsión le derrumbe. Blaine, que nunca dejó de creer en Kurt, y Kurt no dejará de creer en él. No importa que Blaine se haya llevado la peor parte de las lesiones, están en esto juntos, y Kurt dará tanta pelea como Blaine. Después de dos minutos, Kurt le da las gracias a un Dios en el que no cree porque fueron sólo dos, la respiración de Blaine se desacelera de gruñidos frenéticos a respiros regulares, su cuerpo relajándose y ojos parpadeando cansadamente. Se remueve un poco, y Kurt extiende el brazo para agarrar su mano.

—¿Blaine? —dice Kurt, y Blaine responde, sus ojos vagando hacia arriba para encontrarse con los de Kurt. Kurt le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Los párpados de Blaine comienzan a caer, y Kurt sabe que debe estar agotado—. Blaine, cielo. —Kurt siente un poco de culpa cuando fuerza a Blaine a alzar la mirada hacia él—. Puedes dormir pronto, lo prometo. Sólo dime cómo te estás sintiendo y dejaré de molestarte. ¿Te sientes bien?

Blaine parpadea, su brazo enredándose en las sábanas, y Kurt las retira, la mano libre de Blaine levantando un dedo en un _sí_.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

_Sí_.

—¿Mucho?

Dos dedos: _No._

—¿Quieres tomarte la pastilla?

_No._

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? —Esta vez Blaine sólo mira a Kurt, sus cejas alzándose, las palabras _¿en serio?_ obvias sin ser dichas. Kurt sólo asiente, se inclina para besar a Blaine en la mejilla y le vuelve a poner las sábanas.

—Duerme —dice, y pasa los dedos por el cabello corto de Blaine, consciente de las cicatrices irregulares que cortan su cuero cabelludo, un mapa abierto de la noche que Kurt daría todo por cambiar.

Kurt termina su hidratación y se acurruca tras Blaine, acercándolo a su pecho. Siente el lento ritmo de su respiración; cuando está durmiendo es fácil fingir que sólo son ellos. Nada de daño cerebral, convulsiones, ni órdenes de doctores entre ellos. Pero no importa qué, no importa lo mucho que Blaine se recupere o empeore, Kurt siempre le amará, nada puede cambiar eso. El chico perfecto y hermoso que conoció en la escalera, ese no deja que nada le desanime. Ni homófobos, ni tubos oxidados, ni doctores con sus estúpidas historias médicas y diagnósticos. Porque Blaine es más fuerte que todo eso, y Kurt es más fuerte y lo superarán juntos. No importa qué.

Juntos.

* * *

**Continuará..**_**.

* * *

**_

Amo historias como esta. El resultado de esas pequeñas cosas es hermoso.

Si han llegado hasta aquí probablemente es porque también les gustó, así que invito a pasarse por el lj de _preciousmellow_ a comentar a quienes quieran y puedan hacerlo. Ella generalmente publica Lovesong como una serie, pero yo lo subiré como un solo fanfic, ya que estoy segura de que así se nos hace más fácil a todos.

Y a quien pueda interesar, hoy en Cabernet Suavignon he subido otra traducción más, un pequeño drabble CrissColfer: "Possession" de djchika.

Bueno, si se les asoma algún error por allí no duden en avisarme.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	2. De dolor y esperanza

Lovesong **NO** sigue una línea de tiempo en particular, el primer oneshot se ubicaba en el 15 de septiembre de 2018, este es en el 20 de junio de 2018, es decir, casi tres meses antes.

_**Si quieren, lean escuchando "Lovesong" de Adele (el título de esta serie está inspirado en la canción).**_

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **preciousmellow**

**Resumen:** Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de preciousmellow, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**2: De dolor y esperanza [Parte A] **

* * *

_Y entonces lo sabe, no necesitan palabras. Lo que ellos tienen es más fuerte que el lenguaje. No necesitan hablar, garabatear palabras tontas en servilletas o escribir con astillas en la nieve. Sólo se necesitan el uno al otro, y aunque será difícil y a veces ambos querrán renunciar, siempre se entenderán mutuamente.

* * *

_

_20 de junio de 2018._

El aire está denso y Kurt no puede respirar. Su corazón palpita nerviosamente mientras vuelve a cambiar los cojines del sofá por duodécima vez, quita pelusas de su chaqueta, rehace la cama. Jennifer Anderson pone una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro, y Kurt tiene ganas de echarse a llorar. Como si estuviera agrietándose y cualquier presión añadida podría ser el punto de ruptura y se haría añicos por todo su piso perfectamente fregado.

—Todo está bien —dice Jennifer, a pesar de que Kurt sabe que está mintiendo. Todo no está bien. Blaine viene a casa hoy. Hoy es el día que Kurt ha estado esperando y temiendo a la vez. El día en el que Blaine se convierte en suyo. Su responsabilidad, nada de enfermeras a un brillante botón rojo de distancia, o doctores con sus tablillas y martillos para reflejos para mostrarle qué hacer. Toda la información está almacenada en su cabeza, archivada en tomos, y ahora depende de él cuidar de Blaine.

—Tengo miedo —susurra Kurt después de un momento, y Jennifer le da un apretón en el hombro.

—Lo sé —dice ella en respuesta y Kurt la mira a través de las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Si es demasiado, podemos llamar a uno de esos hogares que el doctor sugirió.

Kurt niega con la cabeza rápidamente. —No. —No es una opción.

Jennifer le revuelve el cabello con una mano a pesar de que está demasiado grande para eso, y realmente puso un poco de esfuerzo en su apariencia por primera vez en dos meses, pero ello no la detiene. Sabe que está tan asustada como él.

—Eres realmente valiente, ¿lo sabes? —está diciendo Jennifer, ojos mirando fijamente hacia la puerta principal por donde Blaine estará apareciendo en cualquier momento. Kurt no sabe qué decir, así que se queda en silencio—. No muchos tendrían el coraje para hacer esto.

Sus palabras resuenan en Kurt. Coraje. Tan jodidamente cursi, pero tan perfectamente Blaine. Era la palabra que puso en marcha los eventos que los juntaron, que Blaine le enviaría a Kurt siempre que estaba deprimido, o escribía en pequeñas notas y las deslizaba en el almuerzo de Kurt durante los exámenes finales, o garabateaba con maquillaje en el espejo del baño y Kurt refunfuñaba mientras lo quitaba, pero que secretamente amaba. Y ahora, quizás el momento más apropiado para la palabra desde que se conocieron, y Blaine ni siquiera podía decirla. Así que Kurt tendría que decirlo por Blaine. Tendría que actuarlo. Que vivirlo.

Enderezándose, Kurt trata de sonreírle a la madre de Blaine, pero falla cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. Se levantan de inmediato, esperando mientras Robert Anderson entra, seguido por dos empleados del hospital y Blaine. El corazón de Kurt late con fuerza y su boca de repente se siente seca mientras Blaine es empujado hacia el lugar. Se detienen en la sala de estar, los empleados verifican dos veces que todo esté en orden antes de entregar el papeleo, deseándoles suerte y yéndose.

Y justo así son sólo ellos. Los ojos de Blaine están muy abiertos mientras vagan por la habitación, asimilando todo. Robert está repasando el lugar con ojo crítico, como si no lo hubiera visto ya miles de veces, como si no fuera él quien lo compró, pero Kurt supone que son principalmente nervios. Él tampoco sabe qué hacer en realidad.

—Espero que te guste —le dice Kurt a Blaine, su voz sonando débil, y trata de reducir la sensación. No debería estar sintiéndose así. Ha estado con Blaine casi cada día por los últimos dos meses, no hay razón para estar nervioso ahora—. Creo que voy a pintarla de tonos tierra —dice, más por algo que decir, y los ojos de Blaine se detienen al encontrarse con los suyos—. Puedes ayudarme a elegir los colores, si quieres.

Blaine no se mueve, sólo levanta su dedo índice de la forma que Kurt sabe que significa _sí, _y Kurt sonríe.

—Um… bueno, ¿un tour? —pregunta Kurt, y Blaine vuelve a levantar su dedo. Jennifer se mueve para empujar a Blaine, deseosa por hacer algo, y Kurt la deja.

Su casa es pequeña, así que no toma mucho tiempo, pero Kurt siente su ansiedad comenzando a disiparse ante la manera en la que Blaine inclina la cabeza, sus ojos vagando y rostro contento. Se ve más relajado de lo que alguna vez lo hizo en el hospital, y Kurt no tiene dudas de que hizo la mejor decisión. La decisión de mantener a Blaine, cuidarlo él mismo en lugar de llevarlo a algún hogar donde nadie sabe que le gusta la canela en su café, o que su color favorito es el rojo, o que si se pone el calcetín derecho primero todo su día está perdido.

—¿Les importa si tenemos algo de tiempo… a solas? —pregunta Kurt indecisamente después del tour. Jennifer mira a su esposo, que asiente cuando sus ojos caen en Blaine. Es duro para Kurt ver a Blaine así, cuerpo rígido e inmóvil en su silla, mandíbula ligeramente abierta, cabello corto para revelar las severas cicatrices rojas, todavía sanando, sólo sus ojos mostrando alguna clase de conciencia. Sabe que Blaine y sus padres no siempre se han llevado bien, pero a pesar de sus discusiones y decepciones, él sigue siendo su hijo, y Kurt no puede imaginar lo mucho que debe dolerles esto.

—Por supuesto —dice Jennifer con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de cenar?

Kurt niega con la cabeza. —No, gracias.

—Está bien —dice Jennifer, y alarga el brazo para acariciar la mano de Blaine—. Volveremos luego, cariño.

Blaine mueve la cabeza para mirar a su madre, su boca retorciéndose en lo que Kurt sabe que se supone que es una sonrisa. El padre de Blaine pone una mano en el hombro de su hijo por un momento y luego son sólo ellos.

Kurt se arrodilla junto a Blaine, pasando su mano entre las de él. Blaine le mira, sus ojos brillando como si quisiera decir algo desesperadamente pero no puede. Su cuerpo no se lo permitirá.

—Espero que esté bien —dice Kurt suavemente—. Sé que no es lo que teníamos en mente para nuestra primera casa.

Blaine aprieta la mano de Kurt y eso es todo lo necesario. Las grietas en la esmerada fachada detrás de la que ha estado viviendo estallan, y las lágrimas que ha estado conteniendo todo el día caen.

—Te extraño —dice, con voz poco clara, y presiona la frente en el brazo de Blaine—. Te extraño tanto.

Llora por un momento hasta que siente a Blaine removerse, una de sus manos tirando de la de Kurt hasta que éste se ve obligado a alzar la mirada. Blaine mueve su mano, lenta y rígidamente, extendiéndola hacia Kurt, las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozándole la mejilla. Kurt le guía, dedos envolviéndose alrededor de su muñeca, y presiona la mano de Blaine en su mejilla, sintiendo el contacto familiar, la calidez, la seguridad de Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine se encuentran con los de Kurt; parece triste, y Kurt sabe que si pudiera, Blaine le diría _"Estoy justo aquí". _Le abrazaría mientras llorara, frotando círculos tranquilizadores en su espalda y hablando fácilmente de nada, su voz suave y calmante, y Kurt se acurrucaría con él, sintiéndose seguro y amado. Pero Blaine ya no puede hacer estas cosas. Quién sabe si lo hará alguna vez. Ahora depende de Kurt.

—Lo sé —susurra Kurt, moviendo la mano de Blaine para así poder presionar un beso en su palma. Y entonces lo sabe, no necesitan palabras. Lo que ellos tienen es más fuerte que el lenguaje. No necesitan hablar, garabatear palabras tontas en servilletas o escribir con astillas en la nieve. Sólo se necesitan el uno al otro, y aunque será difícil y a veces ambos querrán renunciar, siempre se entenderán mutuamente.

Por primera vez en casi dos meses, Kurt siente una oleada de esperanza. Como si pudiera hacer esto. _Pueden _hacer esto. Solo ellos dos.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	3. De dolor y esperanza (Parte B)

Traducción autorizada por **preciousmellow**

**Resumen:** Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de preciousmellow, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**3: De dolor y esperanza [Parte B] **

* * *

—_Sí… es que… está realmente molesto y no sé. —Se muerde el labio, sus ojos revoloteando a la entrada que guía hacia Blaine—. No sé cómo arreglarlo._

—_Quizás no tienes que arreglarlo —dice Rachel en voz baja—. No puedes arreglar todo, Kurt. _

* * *

_13 de julio de 2018._

Hay buenos días y malos días. Es un viernes, tres semanas desde que Blaine vino a casa, y hoy es un mal día. Kurt sabe que no debería enfadarse. No es culpa de Blaine. Es comprensible. Pero ello no ayuda. A veces es difícil. Tan difícil cuando Blaine se insolenta, cuando nada de lo que Kurt dice o hace puede calmarle y Kurt se siente tan destrozado.

Está en su habitación, apretando la almohada de Blaine contra su pecho, cara enterrada para ocultar las lágrimas. Blaine está en la sala de estar, donde Kurt le dejó para que se calmara. Días como éste parecen abrumadores, aplastantes, y a veces Kurt se pregunta si nada volverá a estar bien. Los dos doctores dicen que la química cerebral de Blaine está hecha un desastre, que sus cambios de humor son causa de un desequilibrio químico tanto como la ira real, pero ello en realidad no importa. Aun así duele.

Se queda en la habitación, permitiéndose ser calmado por la almohada que tanto huele a Blaine, hasta que escucha un ruido estrepitoso y se apresura a volver a la sala de estar. La lámpara que solía estar al lado del sofá ahora está en el piso, junto con las remotas piezas rotas de la taza de café que Kurt sabía que no debería haber olvidado esta mañana. Blaine está frunciendo el ceño con su mirada fija en ellos, como si los objetos inanimados fueran los que golpearon su cabeza y le dejaron roto y dolorido.

Kurt no dice nada, sabe que nada que pueda decir sería de ayuda, sólo se agacha y recoge los objetos caídos, llevándolos a la cocina. Cuando regresa, Blaine ahora está mirando hacia sus rodillas furiosamente, y Kurt puede ver las largas líneas rojas que se ha arañado en el brazo.

—Oh, Blaine —dice, agarrando el brazo de Blaine suavemente para mirar mejor, mordiéndose el labio ante la forma en la que los rasguños se han hinchado, sangre brotando a los extremos.

Blaine sólo se quita a Kurt de encima, alejando sus brazos bruscamente, mensaje claro. —Blaine, cariño, ¿puedo ver? —Kurt trata de poner su voz tan suave como le es posible, pero no funciona. Blaine se aleja de Kurt, presionando los brazos hacia su cuerpo con más fuerza.

—No seas así, Blaine, por favor —suplica Kurt, sabiendo que sus palabras son inútiles, pero incapaz de detenerlas—. Quiero ayudar.

La respiración de Blaine comienza a hacerse más irregular y tose de esa manera familiar y terrible, tratando de recobrar el control de su respiración. Kurt sabe que está mentalizándose, que está arriesgándose a producir una convulsión, y que él será la causa.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunta Kurt en voz baja, y Blaine levanta su dedo índice. _Sí. _Kurt sólo asiente y entra a la cocina, tragándose las lágrimas. Se queda allí por un momento, manos agarrando el mesón con fuerza mientras escucha a Blaine toser, cada respiro irregular afectándole.

Con manos trémulas, Kurt saca su teléfono, desplazándose por sus contactos hasta que da con el número deseado.

—_¿Kurt? _—Rachel suena sorprendida al responder. Ella había estado pasando por el hospital para ver a Blaine un par de veces, y les había llevado una dudosa cena vegana después de que se mudaran a su casa, pero además de eso, no han seguido en contacto. Kurt no ha mantenido contacto con nadie en realidad.

—Ey —dice Kurt, odiando lo desesperado que sabe que suena.

—_Kurt, ¿qué pasa? _—Rachel suena preocupada—. _¿Todo está bien?_

Kurt se queda un momento en silencio, respirando profundo.

—Es que… no puedo, Rachel —las palabras salen y sabe que no se entienden, pero no le importa—. No sé a quién más hablarle.

—_¿Qué pasa? _—La voz de Rachel es suave, alentadora—. _¿Es Blaine?_

Kurt asiente y entonces recuerda que ella no puede verle. Se deja caer en el piso, espalda presionándose contra el mesón, mano libre ahuecando su frente.

—Sí… es que… está muy molesto y no sé. —Se muerde el labio, sus ojos revoloteando a la entrada que guía hacia Blaine—. No sé cómo arreglarlo.

—_Quizás no tienes que arreglarlo_ —dice Rachel en voz baja—. _No puedes arreglar todo, Kurt._

Kurt cierra los ojos y una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. Toma un respiro tembloroso.

—Sólo necesito salir. —Las palabras le sorprenden a pesar de que las dice—. Necesito alejarme. Sólo por un par de horas.

Rachel se queda en silencio por un momento.

—_¿Quieres que lo cuide? _—ofrece ella—. _Puedo ir hoy y tú puedes tomarte un descanso. _

Kurt lo piensa. —Me siento tan culpable… dejándolo. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para estar aquí para él.

—_Kurt, puede que no hablemos mucho, pero te conozco. Sé que te matas trabajando_ _y cuidando de Blaine. Necesitas un descanso de vez en cuando. Tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, además de mí, pero hasta nosotros necesitamos respiros de vez en cuando. _

Kurt sonríe un poco. —Gracias, Rachel.

—_Estaré allí en una hora._

* * *

Son casi las seis cuando Rachel llega, en un vestido que Kurt está bastante seguro que solía ser la manta de un vagabundo. Pero se alegra tanto de verla que no dice nada. Se abrazan por un largo rato en la entrada, Kurt relajándose en sus brazos, percatándose del tiempo que ha pasado desde que alguien le había abrazado. Es agradable, reconfortante. Cuando finalmente se separan, Kurt le guía hacía la sala de estar, donde Blaine sigue tenso y frunciendo el ceño.

—Ey, Blaine —dice Rachel con entusiasmo. Blaine alza la mirada un poco sorprendido, pero la regresa rápidamente al piso.

—¿Blaine? —Kurt trata de llamar la atención de Blaine, pero éste actúa como si no le escuchara. Kurt no está sorprendido. Continúa hablando de todos modos—. Voy a… hacer algunos recados. Rachel se quedará aquí contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo el ligero desplazamiento del hombro de Blaine le da alguna indicación de que le escuchó. Rachel parece preocupada, pero Kurt niega con la cabeza y le conduce a la cocina.

—Es probable que esté así toda la noche —explica Kurt, y los ojos de Rachel están llenos de tristeza.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta ella. Kurt se encoge de hombros.

—Está frustrado. No puede hacer lo que está acostumbrado y creo no sabe cómo lidiar con ello. Está enojado con todo. Está enojado conmigo.

Rachel parece a punto de llorar. —¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Kurt se lo explica, cómo conectar su sonda de alimentación si realmente decide comer, como trasladarlo, las señales de advertencia de una convulsión. Rachel sólo asiente y lo asimila todo, y Kurt nunca le ha tenido más respeto que en ese momento.

—¿Estás segura de que está bien? —pregunta Kurt antes de irse—. Puedo quedarme si no estás cómoda.

Rachel le hace un ademán de despedida. —Estaremos bien. Tengo tu número. Ve a divertirte.

Kurt se marcha y Blaine no se mueve.

Conduce al primer bar que puede encontrar y éste está lleno, lo que Kurt supone que tiene sentido en un viernes. Se dirige hacia la barra, sentándose incómodamente en taburete y ordenando un _Appletini_. Es extraño cómo, a pesar de la multitud, nunca se ha sentido más solo. Como si faltara algo, un espacio vacío a su lado esperando a ser llenado.

Toma exactamente doce minutos y veinticuatro segundos para que Kurt se arrepienta de venir aquí. Está tentado a irse, abandonar su bebida y conducir a casa y decirle a Blaine que nunca se irá de nuevo, no importa lo mucho que Blaine le odie. Pero no lo hace. Sabe que Rachel le obligaría a salir de nuevo, y no quiere parecer necesitado. Como si _necesitara _a Blaine de la forma tan desesperada en la que lo hace. Necesita probar, más para sí mismo que para alguien más, que está bien estando solo por un rato.

Así que se bebe su bebida a sorbos, tratando de consolarse en el manto de sonido, voces parloteando entusiasmadamente, música fluyendo desde la pista de baile, el ruido de copas mientras son pasadas alrededor. Después de un rato comienza a sentir algo del estrés cayendo de sus hombros, su dolor de cabeza desapareciendo lentamente, aunque puede que ello sea el alcohol.

—¿Qué hace un hombre tan guapo como tú aquí solo? —Kurt se sobresalta cuando una voz corta la oleada de calma que estaba comenzando a envolverle. El dueño de la voz se sienta a su lado, alto, rubio y de ensueño, con grandes ojos verdes y piel dorada.

—Mal día —responde Kurt, y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que había interactuado con personas que no son del trabajo y que no son Blaine que ya no está muy seguro de cómo actuar.

—Es una pena —dice el hombre, sonando como si lo dijera en serio—. ¿Puedo comprarte una bebida?

Kurt asiente a pesar de que sabe que no debería. Puede sentir sus entrañas retorciéndose, el pensamiento de Blaine sentado en casa, incapaz de salir aún si lo quisiera, aprieta su corazón hasta que siente como si no pudiera respirar, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien le ha comprado una bebida. Desde que alguien le ha prestado ese tipo de atención.

—Soy Aaron —se presenta el hombre antes de ordenarle otro Appletini, y Kurt se encuentra dando su nombre también.

—¿Por qué te acercaste? —pregunta Kurt de repente, y sabe que está rompiendo como cada regla social en el libro, pero en realidad no le importa—. ¿Por qué yo?

Aaron se encoge de hombros. —Parecías solitario. Quería animarte.

Kurt mira fijamente hacia el verde claro de su bebida. —¿Alguna vez sientes que… por mucho que te esfuerces, no puedes hacerlo bien? ¿Sin importar lo que hagas?

Puede sentir los ojos de Aaron mirándole con curiosidad. —¿Tienes que hacerlo? Nadie logra hacer todo bien. No todo el tiempo.

Kurt no dice nada, sólo mira su vaso, taciturno. Aaron habla, haciéndole preguntas afables, que Kurt contesta. Es agradable y encantador, y todo lo que Kurt querría. Todo lo que podría necesitar, y Kurt se encuentra imaginando una vida más simple. Después de una hora de ligera conversación y ensoñaciones, Aaron deja caer una mano, poniéndola ligeramente sobre la pierna de Kurt, y todo le impacta de repente.

Blaine está en casa, roto y sufriendo, y Kurt simplemente le dejó, encargándoselo a alguien más. Blaine, su prometido, él único hombre al que ha amado, al que amará. De repente este hombre a su lado parece tan insignificante y Kurt no sabe por qué está aquí. No le importa si Blaine está enojado con el mundo, o con él, él es el único con el que quiere estar, estropeado o no.

—Tengo que irme —dice Kurt rápidamente, y Aaron retira su mano—. Lo siento.

Y con eso se va.

Cuando llega a casa puede oír a Rachel cantando antes de siquiera entrar. Ello no debería sorprenderle, Rachel nunca cambia. Lo que le sorprende es Blaine, relajado y sonriendo. Rachel le detiene cuando entra, sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos dejando ver que no está sorprendida de verle volver tan pronto.

—Blaine está ayudándome a practicar —explica Rachel—. Está dándome un dedo para perfecto y dos para más que perfecto.

Kurt sonríe, sin tener el valor para decirle que dos dedos en realidad significan lo opuesto. Significan _no_.

—Ahora que tengo más audiencia interpretaré el tema que he estado practicando para mi próxima audición. —Rachel no le da una oportunidad de hablar a Kurt, mirando hacia el sofá con intención para que se siente. Él obedece, sentándose lo suficientemente cerca de Blaine para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, pero sin tocar mucho, ofreciéndole el espacio que quiere. A mitad de la balada de Rachel (la que Kurt debe admitir, es fantástica) siente la mano de Blaine moverse, alargándose y presionándose contra la pierna de Kurt. A diferencia de la primera vez esta noche, esta se siente tan bien, y Kurt sabe que hizo la elección correcta.

Cuando entrelaza sus dedos con los de Blaine apretando fuertemente e ignorando la sonrisa triunfante de Rachel, sabe que todo está bien. Que a veces hasta los malos días pueden volverse buenos. Está justo donde pertenece.

Y nunca se irá de nuevo.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Appletini: **__De la combinación de Apple (manzana) y Martini, es un cóctel hecho con vodka y jugo de manzana, sidra o licor. _

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	4. Una vez de primeras

Traducción autorizada por **preciousmellow**

**Resumen:** Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de preciousmellow, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**4: Una vez de primeras**

* * *

_Estos son los momentos que tiene en sus sueños, esos en donde Blaine hace todo lo que los doctores le dijeron que no volvería a hacer jamás, y Kurt quiere gritarle al mundo que_ ese es mi novio y es más competente de lo que ustedes alguna vez serán_. Pero no lo hace, porque ello sería grosero y tonto hasta para él. _

* * *

_24 de noviembre de 2018. _

Cuando sucede, Kurt cree que está soñando. Es poco después de media noche y Kurt está comenzando a quedarse dormido, el estrés del trabajo manteniéndole despierto más de lo normal a pesar de sus esfuerzos por quedarse dormido, porque no necesita marcas debajo de sus ojos mañana. Y es en el punto entre el sueño y la conciencia, donde el mundo comienza a torcerse y todo parece borroso y distorsionado, que lo escucha. Apenas un suspiro, sólo una sola palabra susurrante.

—Kurt.

Kurt parpadea, el comienzo de su sueño alejándose lentamente mientras la conciencia regresa. Se remueve, apoyándose en un brazo para así poder ver sobre el hombro de Blaine; su cara está relajada por el sueño, sus labios entreabiertos moviéndose ligeramente, su respiración lenta y profunda. Kurt se enfoca, oídos alerta.

—Kurt. —Allí está de nuevo, apenas audible, pero allí, y Kurt está seguro de que no está soñando. Se incorpora rápidamente, corriéndose un poco para así poder rodar a Blaine sobre su espalda lentamente. Blaine se despierta por el movimiento, ojos abriéndose nubladamente, y Kurt sabe que se volverá a quedar dormido en seguida si no le dice nada.

—Ey, Blaine —dice en voz baja, acariciando la mejilla de Blaine suavemente.

—¿Kurt? —El entrecejo de Blaine se arruga un poco y Kurt siente su corazón dar un vuelco a su garganta. Blaine sigue demasiado confundido por el sueño como para comprender lo que está pasando y se rueda hacia Kurt.

—Blaine —intenta Kurt, no muy dispuesto a despertar a Blaine, pero el golpeteo de su corazón no le permitirá no intentar—. Blaine, dijiste mi nombre.

—…m sueño —murmura Blaine, sus labios apenas moviéndose, pero lo dijo. Kurt lo escuchó y está seguro de que no está soñando. Ya no. Blaine trata de acurrucarse junto a él, pero aun en la noche, cuando su cuerpo está más relajado, sus movimientos son rígidos y torpes. Kurt se vuelve a acostar, ayudando a Blaine hasta que sus frentes están tocándose, la mano de Kurt descansando en la cintura de Blaine.

—Te amo —dice Kurt suavemente. Las pestañas de Blaine son oscuras contra su piel mientras revolotean un poco y éste se arrima más.

—…amo hmm…—Kurt puede sentir las pequeñas vibraciones cuando Blaine habla. Cada semana acuden a logopedas, terapeutas ocupacionales, terapeutas cognitivos, fisioterapeutas, y Blaine se está esforzando tanto. Kurt puede verlo en la intensa mirada que se posa en sus ojos, la forma en la que sus manos se tensan y su cejo se arruga. Ha hecho sonidos, intentando desesperadamente obligar a su boca a formar las letras necesarias para decir las palabras que quiere, pero Kurt cree que ese es el problema. Se esfuerza demasiado, se mentaliza, se estresa y no puede. Las palabras caen sordas en labios que se niegan a cooperar, una lengua que de repente es torpe y pesada.

Pero ahora, relajado por la tranquilidad del sueño, sin presión por cumplir y nadie a quien defraudar, no hay nada que le detenga. Y Kurt sabe que Blaine puede hacerlo. Algún día, esperanzadamente pronto, Blaine dejará todas sus guardias bajas, tomará la mano de Kurt y dirá esas dos pequeñas palabras que tienen tanto significado. Kurt no tiene duda.

Se queda dormido escuchando los murmullos silenciosos de Blaine, el sonido más dulce de lo que cualquier canción de cuna podría ser.

* * *

_25 de diciembre de 2018. _

Kurt es un torbellino de actividad, moviéndose tan rápido que Blaine renunció a intentar seguirle el ritmo hace tiempo. La familia Hummel-Hudson está llegando dentro de dos horas y Kurt no ha dejado de moverse todo el día, murmurando sobre si los cojines hacen juego con las decoraciones de Navidad, o si se atreve a usar la vajilla fina con Finn cerca, o si el muérdago es agradable y lindo o solamente de mal gusto, y ha rechazado cualquier intento de ayudar de Blaine.

—¿Los cubreteteras son demasiado? —pregunta Kurt, su ceño frunciéndose en concentración auténtica. Blaine niega con la cabeza.

—No. —Kurt le mira y sonríe, como hace cada vez que Blaine habla, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de su voz. Lo que es verdad. Cada vez que Blaine dice algo, Kurt siente su corazón acelerarse y le golpea la sensación arrolladora de lo_ lejos_ que han llegado. Todo el progreso que ha hecho Blaine a pesar de que todos esos doctores les dijeron que no esperaran nada. ¿Qué sabían ellos de Blaine?

—Kurt. —La suave voz ligeramente forzada de Blaine detiene el jaleo de Kurt. Éste está inmediatamente junto a Blaine y casi puede sentir los nervios crepitando de él—. Tengo…—Blaine hace una pausa y Kurt espera pacientemente a que termine las palabras.

Desde que Blaine comenzó a hablar ha sorprendido a Kurt y al logopeda con su mejoría, pero todavía tiene un largo camino que recorrer. Suele tener problemas encontrando las palabras correctas y olvida lo que está diciendo a medio camino. Alguna veces mezcla palabras y oraciones, o dice cosas que no tienen sentido. Pero cualquier progreso es un buen progreso.

—Tengo un r-regalo —dice Blaine después de un momento, esforzándose en el sonido de la _r_.

—Abriremos los regalos mañana, ¿recuerdas? —le recuerda Kurt. Blaine niega con la cabeza.

—Quiero… sólo tú.

—¿Quieres que lo abra antes de que los otros lleguen? —interpreta Kurt y Blaine asiente con entusiasmo.

Kurt alza una ceja, intrigado. — Supongo —dice—. Papá y Carole no tienen que saber.

Con un guiño, Kurt agarra la caja que había aparecido debajo de su árbol un día cuando estaba en el trabajo. Es sorprendentemente ligera y Kurt se deja caer en el sofá junto a Blaine antes de quitar la cinta cuidadosamente y desenvolverlo sin romper el papel en lo más mínimo (algo de lo que Kurt se enorgullece). Abre la caja y mira. Allí está una sola hoja de papel blanca, adornada con la temblorosa letra de Blaine.

_Toma mis manos. _Eso es todo lo que dice. Kurt mira a Blaine, confundido, y éste simplemente sonríe y alarga sus manos. Kurt las toma en las suyas y los ojos de Blaine se mueven hacia el frente expectantemente y Kurt se levanta, completamente confundido. Los dedos de Blaine aprietan los suyos con fuerza y sus brazos se tensan cuando comienza a levantarse. Kurt se sobresalta, estabilizándose para así no caer sobre Blaine.

—Blaine, ¿qué…? —Retrocede medio paso y Blaine está parado todo el tiempo.

Esto en sí no es así de inusual, Kurt ayuda a Blaine a levantarse para trasladarse a su silla, o a la cama, al auto. Lo que hace a Kurt dar un chillido de sorpresa es la forma en la que Blaine levanta su pie derecho y da un paso hacia adelante, y entonces el izquierdo, hasta que está presionado contra Kurt.

—Blaine…—susurra Kurt, deslizando sus manos de los antebrazos de Blaine hacia sus codos, ofreciendo más apoyo. Blaine sonríe con esa sonrisa _Blaine_, esa que derrite el corazón de Kurt a cada momento, sin falta.

—Muévete —dice Blaine, y Kurt retrocede un paso obedientemente. Blaine le sigue, apoyándose ligeramente en Kurt para mantener el equilibrio, pero aun así caminando.

—Blaine, estás caminando —dice Kurt, su voz alta con incredulidad.

Los dedos de los pies de Blaine se arrastran en el suelo y se tropieza, pero Kurt está allí, su agarre apretándose cuando da un paso hacia adelante y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, abrazándole con fuerza. Estos son los momentos que tiene en sus sueños, esos en donde Blaine hace todo lo que los doctores le dijeron que no volvería a hacer jamás, y Kurt quiere gritarle al mundo que _ese es mi novio y es más competente de lo que ustedes alguna vez serán_. Pero no lo hace, porque ello sería grosero y tonto hasta para él. Lo que hace es sostener a Blaine más de cerca, lágrimas picando en sus ojos cuando Blaine alza la mirada y dice—: Feliz Navidad.

Kurt está bastante seguro de que esta es la mejor Navidad de todas.

* * *

_16 de marzo de 2019._

La cerilla se enciende con un siseo y Kurt observa la llama por un momento antes de bajarla a la vela. Llámenlo un romántico empedernido, llámenlo cursi, llámenlo como quieran, pero Kurt ha estado planeando esta noche toda la semana y no quiere que nada lo arruine. Ciertamente no la iluminación artificial, y el relajante olor de una vela de soja de vainilla sólo puede ayudarle en este momento.

Blaine, apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama en un cómodo nido de almohadas, le está mirando con curiosidad cuando aparta sus ojos de las luces titilantes (ha pasado los últimos diez minutos encendiendo un total de veintitrés velas), y Kurt se traga los nervios. Está seguro de esto. Habló con el doctor de Blaine, la que posiblemente fue la conversación más incómoda y vergonzosa que ha tenido en toda su vida, y que no tiene intención de repetir nunca. _Jamás_. Pero consiguió la aprobación, y eso es lo que importa.

Con un respiro profundo, Kurt deshecha el pensamiento del viejo estirado y se enfoca en el _ahora_. Su corazón palpita con fuerza cuando se sube a la cama al lado de Blaine, arrimándose hacia él, sólo dedicando un momento para respirar su olor y, a pesar de que en realidad no quiere admitirlo, calmar los nervios. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y Kurt quiere que todo sea perfecto.

—¿Haciendo una sesión de espiritismo o al… algo? —pregunta Blaine, sonando divertido. Kurt sólo se inclina hacia adelante y presiona un beso en su mejilla, la barba incipiente áspera en sus labios, pero no desagradable. Blaine voltea la cabeza para mirar a Kurt, ojos confundidos. Kurt se mueve y roza sus labios contra los de Blaine, incapaz de ignorar la voltereta emocionada de su estómago. Empuja hacia adelante en un beso con la boca cerrada, ojos cerrándose, y casi siente ganas de sollozar por las emociones que están palpitando por sus venas. No ha besado a Blaine, no así, desde _antes._ Habían habido besos, muchos, muchos besos, pero siempre en su mejilla, o su frente, su mano, incluso en la comisura de su boca, pero nunca en los labios. Simplemente no se sentía adecuado, no entonces. Pero ahora… Kurt no cree que nada se haya sentido _más _correcto en toda su vida.

Después de largos momentos en los que Kurt olvida respirar, retrocede, su lengua tocando sus labios entrecortadamente. Los ojos de Blaine están cerrados, y Kurt hace un ruido que suena entre el medio de una risa y un sollozo y desea que sus emociones se resolvieran por sí mismas ahora mismo. Los ojos de Blaine se abren ante ello y hay un remolino de emoción en ellos que Kurt imagina que probablemente combina con el suyo.

En lugar de decir algo, Kurt se vuelve a inclinar, inhalando profundamente. El beso es más desesperando, pero igual de tierno, y Kurt deja que su boca se abra un poco, su lengua trazando los labios de Blaine ligeramente. Blaine está inmóvil y por un desgarrador momento Kurt se pregunta si es demasiado, si se está propasando y Blaine no está listo. Y entonces responde, su mano alargándose para agarrar el antebrazo de Kurt mientras sus labios se abren, suave aliento exhalando, y Kurt no se ha percatado de lo mucho que ha extrañado esto hasta ahora mismo, en este momento.

Kurt deja que su lengua se dirija al interior de la boca de Blaine y éste arquea la cabeza hacia arriba, invitando a Kurt a entrar. Kurt se mueve torpemente para así estar casi encima de Blaine, su mano alargándose detrás del cuello de éste. Se besan así por un rato, es lento y perezoso, pero más hermoso que cualquier cosa que Kurt haya sentido jamás. Cuando finalmente se separan, Blaine está sonrojado, mejillas rosadas y labios de un rojo oscuro. Kurt sonríe.

—¿Eso estuvo bien? —pregunta, y Blaine sólo asiente, demasiado aturdido para tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Sintiéndose mucho más seguro que cuando comenzó, Kurt mira a Blaine a los ojos sin parpadear, buscando la más leve de las advertencias de _muy lejos, demasiado_ cuando su mano se desliza bajo las sábanas y presiona ligeramente a Blaine sobre sus pijamas. Los ojos de Blaine se ensanchan y se sacude un poco. Los dedos de Kurt se mueven para jugar con el elástico de su cinturilla.

—¿Puedo? —Se detiene y espera el permiso, queriendo llevar esto a un ritmo con el que Blaine esté cómodo. Blaine asiente y Kurt besa la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oreja, donde susurra, su voz sonando más nerviosa y emocionada de lo que le gustaría que lo hiciera—: Si es demasiado, si te sientes totalmente incómodo, sólo pellízcame y me detendré, ¿de acuerdo? —Blaine asiente otra vez y Kurt besa la suave piel debajo del lóbulo de su oreja—. Te amo tanto.

Con eso, sus dedos se cuelan bajo el elástico y toma a Blaine en su mano. Blaine suelta un gemido susurrante que hace que el corazón de Kurt se acelere con emoción. Le acaricia suavemente y la respiración de Blaine se vuelve pesada, sus ojos cerrándose otra vez mientras se endurece lentamente. Kurt se toma su tiempo, justo como el doctor (oh, Dios, no pienses en él ahora) le había instruido. _Puede que Blaine no responda como es normal_, había dicho. _Puede que necesite más tiempo o puede que no pase en absoluto. _

_No te hagas esperanzas. Prepárate para ir despacio. _

Un brusco jadeo borra todos los pensamientos del doctor de la mente de Kurt. Aún después de once meses, Kurt sigue recordando cómo hacer que Blaine pierda el control, y Blaine se estremece debajo de él cuando Kurt le envuelve en su puño y lo mueve hacia arriba, pulgar jugando con la punta, antes de bajar con un giro. Blaine entierra la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, sus respiraciones saliendo más rápido, cabello humedeciéndose con sudor. Kurt se deleita con _Blaine_, con la forma en la que sus cuerpos encajan tan perfectamente, la forma en la que sus corazones parecen latir a la vez, la electricidad que fluye entre ellos y les atrae hasta que Kurt está seguro de que nunca han estado así de conectados. No importa que Blaine apenas pueda hablar en oraciones completas en sus mejores días, o que Kurt tenga que ir minuciosamente despacio. No importa que Blaine esté estropeado, que su cráneo esté lleno de fisuras y tornillos. Lo único que importa es que nada puede separarlos nunca. Kurt no lo permitirá.

El puño de Blaine se envuelve en la camisa de Kurt, su cuerpo temblando, sus gemidos desesperados y necesitados, y Kurt incrementa un poco la velocidad, dedo índice extendiéndose para tocar el perineo de Blaine, y eso es todo lo necesario. Blaine se estremece y gime y se queda flojo contra él, Kurt acariciándole suavemente en el proceso.

Frota círculos suaves en la espalda de Blaine mientras su respiración se normaliza y Blaine se remueve, alzando la mirada. Kurt siente su estómago hundirse al ver las lágrimas que aún están húmedas en las mejillas de Blaine.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿te lastimé? —pregunta Kurt en pánico—. ¿Fue demasiado? Dios mío, lo siento tanto…

Los labios de Blaine se tragan el resto de la disculpa frenética de Kurt y éste se siente relajarse. Cuando Blaine se aleja está sonriendo, sus pupilas todavía dilatadas cuando se recuesta en su nido de almohadas, jalando a Kurt con él.

—Te amo. —Las palabras de Blaine apenas son un susurro, pero es suficiente. Kurt besa una lágrima fresca y los ojos de Blaine están grandes y honestos—. Me siento tan…—Blaine se calla y Kurt le acaricia la mejilla, esperando pacientemente—. Tan afortunado.

Y eso es lo que lo hace. Kurt siente el caliente ardor de sus propias lágrimas por Blaine… dulce, confiado, maravilloso y hermoso Blaine. A pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado, a pesar de todo el dolor, el miedo y la frustración de los últimos once meses, la única palabra que utiliza Blaine para describirse a sí mismo es _afortunado_.

—Yo también soy afortunado —susurra Kurt en respuesta, tirando de Blaine hasta que su cabeza descansa contra su hombro y Kurt entierra los labios en el cabello de Blaine—. Te tengo a ti.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :')


	5. Dormir, despertar

Traducción autorizada por **preciousmellow**

**Resumen:** Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de preciousmellow, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**5: Dormir, Despertar**

* * *

_No hay cuestión en el asunto. Blaine y Kurt son perfectos como la pareja que jamás ha visto, y sin Blaine todo se siente… fuera de equilibrio. No hay ningún contrapeso para sujetar a Kurt, y nada podrá evitar su caída si Blaine se va. Ni siquiera Burt._

* * *

_7 de mayo de 2018._

La taza de café se resbala de los dedos de Kurt, se cae y se hace añicos. La mira por un minuto, viendo con desinterés mientras el líquido marrón se extiende sobre el piso, filtrándose en la alfombra color verde salvia de la cocina. Se arrodilla lentamente, dedos envolviéndose alrededor de un fragmento de frío vidrio roto. Lo alza hasta su cara, examinando la forma en la que el vidrio se quebró en una línea recta, sobresaliendo agudamente en un borde puntiagudo. El blanco del vidriado parece hueso, y Kurt se pregunta si así es como se ve el cráneo de Blaine. Ángulos agudos, fisuras violentas, bordes irregulares. Kurt vuelve a mirar a los fragmentos en el piso, sabiendo que la taza nunca podrá ser juntada de nuevo. Hay demasiados pedazos, como un rompecabezas irresoluble. La taza ya no es una taza, sólo vidrio roto.

Kurt deja caer el vidrio y se recuesta contra el aparador, cerrando sus ojos contra las lágrimas. El silencio del apartamento se siente arrollador, como si estuviera envolviéndose alrededor de su garganta y filtrándose en sus poros y abrumándole por completo. Su respiración comienza a hacerse irregular, y ni siquiera está seguro de por qué está sintiéndose así; en realidad no está pensando en nada. O quizás está pensando en todo. Kurt ya no lo sabe. Lágrimas se derraman tras sus ojos cerrados y su mano buena se aprieta en la alfombra manchada de café, buscando alguna salida para sus sentimientos.

Alguien está llamando a la puerta, pero Kurt no lo escucha. Se siente absorto, sofocado, consumido. La puerta se abre con un chirrido y pisadas silenciosas entran en el lugar, se detienen y entonces aceleran. Kurt puede sentir a alguien a su lado, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y jalándole hacia ellos. Por un breve y esperanzador momento imagina que es Blaine. Blaine, que siempre ha sido tan bueno consolando, que sabía exactamente cómo hacerle sentir mejor. Pero no lo es, no puede serlo, nunca lo volverá a ser. Kurt se siente temblar con más fuerza, sus pulmones negándose a expandirse apropiadamente, su visión comenzando a estrecharse.

—Oye, Kurt, respira profundo, ¿de acuerdo? —ordena una voz grave, la de su padre. Kurt trata de obedecer, pero no puede, su cuerpo se niega a cooperar y se siente como si se fuera a ahogar. Lágrimas se mezclan con pánico mientras jadea para respirar—. Relájate, Kurt. —La voz de Burt es más fuerte, más una orden, pero su mano frota tranquilizadoramente la espalda de Kurt—. Relájate y respira.

Kurt se centra en relajarse, se siente hundiéndose en el costado de su padre, cara enterrándose en su hombro, y lentamente consigue recuperar el control de su respiración. La camisa de Burt se está mojando por las lágrimas de Kurt, y Kurt sabe que debería sentirse avergonzado, pero no lo hace. No siente mucho de nada en realidad.

—Está bien, Kurt, sólo respira. —La voz de Burt es suave, reconfortante. Kurt respira profunda y temblorosamente.

—Rompí la taza —murmura en la camisa de Burt—. La rompí y no puedo arreglarla.

Burt acerca más a Kurt, su presencia cálida y tranquilizadora.

—Está bien, Kurt, no es tu culpa —dice Burt y Kurt se siente a sí mismo aflojándose, toda energía abandonando su cuerpo. Sólo quiere dormir, pretender que las últimas dos semanas nunca sucedieron y, en los fuertes brazos de su padre, siente que puede. Burt frota una mano de arriba hacia abajo en el brazo de Kurt, diciendo palabras que Kurt no escucha.

Después de algunos momentos, Kurt puede sentir a Burt moviéndose, un brazo envolviéndose alrededor de su espalda y el otro deslizándose debajo de sus rodillas. Burt se levanta con un gruñido, cargando a Kurt como solía hacer cuando éste era un chiquillo. Desafortunadamente, a los veinticinco, Kurt ya no es pequeño, y aunque delgado, no es necesariamente ligero, y Kurt sabe que debería pararse, que no debería someter a su padre al esfuerzo, pero se siente tan_ cansado_. Como si fuera a colapsar en el piso al minuto en el que sus pies toquen el suelo. Así que deja que su padre le cargue por el pequeño departamento, acostándole en la cama deshecha. En el lado de Blaine, nota Kurt distantemente, preguntándose por qué el pensamiento no hace su corazón oprimirse tanto como debería. Su llanto ha cesado, el dolor en su pecho ya no está y su cabeza se siente pesada, como si estuviera llena de plomo, y hay un extraño zumbido en sus oídos.

—Duerme un poco, Kurt —la voz de Burt se abre camino a través del pesado manto de aturdimiento que se ha puesto sobre Kurt, y siente sus ojos comenzando a cerrarse—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Kurt duerme.

* * *

El sol está brillando de forma resplandeciente en la habitación cuando se despierta, parpadeando atontadamente. El reloj al lado de la cama anuncia que está comenzando la tarde y la mente de Kurt se siente nublada con confusión. Se baja de la cama, frotándose los ojos con el brazo que no está enyesado, y entra a la pequeña sala de estar. Burt está sentado en el sofá, hojeando una de las muchas revistas de moda de Kurt, sin mirarla realmente. Se levanta cuando Kurt entra, preocupación evidente en sus ojos.

—Ey, colega, ¿cómo te estás sintiendo? —Kurt se encoge de hombros y cae pesadamente en el sofá—. ¿Dormiste bien? —Kurt sólo vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Burt se sienta a su lado y Kurt mira hacia adelante sin expresión—. Kurt, sé que esto es difícil para ti —comienza Burt y Kurt no da ninguna señal de haberle escuchado—. Pero no puedes cerrarte así. No es sano.

—Qué…—Kurt tose, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Qué pasa si él no… si no despierta?

—Blaine es un luchador —dice Burt—. No se dará por vencido.

—¿Y si lo hace? —La voz de Kurt es estrangulada.

—No lo hará —responde Burt sencillamente, queriendo, con desesperación, creerlo él mismo. Si Kurt está así cuando Blaine está en un coma, no puede imaginar que sucedería si no lo logra. A Kurt, a él, a toda la familia. Blaine se ha convertido en una extensión de Kurt, un miembro completamente arraigado de la familia, y Burt no había dudado un segundo cuando Blaine había acudido a él para preguntarle si podía proponerle matrimonio a su hijo. No hay cuestión en el asunto. Blaine y Kurt son perfectos como la pareja que jamás ha visto, y sin Blaine todo se siente… fuera de equilibrio. No hay ningún contrapeso para sujetar a Kurt, y nada podrá evitar su caída si Blaine se va. Ni siquiera Burt.

E irónicamente, allí es cuando todo cambia. El teléfono de Kurt comienza a sonar desde el otro lado de la habitación y Kurt está de pie al instante, una mezcla de esperanza y miedo inundando su corazón, como pasa casa vez que suena el teléfono.

—¿Aló? —Está completamente quieto mientras escucha, y Burt observa con preocupación y el rostro de Kurt se contorsiona, su agarre en el teléfono apretándose hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos—. Gracias, estaremos allí. —La voz de Kurt es tensa y es visible que está tratando de permanecer en calma cuando cuelga el teléfono y se voltea hacia Burt.

—Está despierto. —El aliento de Kurt le deja con un sonido que suena mitad entre una risa y mitad sollozo—. Despertó.

Burt no cree haberse sentido tan aliviado en su vida.

El viaje al hospital toma aproximadamente treinta y cinco minutos con tráfico y Kurt es una bola inquieta de energía. Tiene problemas respirando, pero de una forma completamente diferente a la de antes. Blaine está despierto. _Blaine está despierto_. Después de dos semanas de eterna espera, de que los médicos le dijeran que mientras más tiempo pasara menos probable era, Blaine finalmente está probándoles que están equivocados.

No habían dado ninguna información por teléfono, diciéndole que se lo explicarían todo cuando llegara al hospital, y ello hace que su estómago se retuerza con nerviosismo, pero se niega a dejar que su mente vaya allí. No considerará lo peor hasta que lo vea. Por ahora, se permite ser consumido por el hecho de que Blaine realmente despertó.

Llegan al hospital, caminando la ruta familiar hacia la habitación de Blaine, la madre de Blaine y una enfermera encontrándoles afuera en la puerta. Kurt trata de ignorar las miradas tristes en sus caras.

—Está…—Kurt trata de mirar por el espacio de la puerta, pero no puede distinguir nada—. ¿Cómo está él?

Jennifer Anderson mira a la enfermera, que le da un asentimiento.

—Está consciente e inconsciente a ratos, lo que es normal por el tiempo que ha estado en coma. —Jennifer hace una pausa, labios formando una línea fina mientras respira profundamente por su nariz—. Han estado haciendo algunos exámenes cuando está despierto… él…

Su voz se detiene, como si estuviera atascada en su lengua, y no parece recuperarse. La enfermera se hace cargo cuando se vuelve obvio que Jennifer no puede continuar. Kurt siente el miedo enroscarse en su estómago.

—Blaine está respondiendo a órdenes muy simples, pero es obvio que tiene un daño cerebral bastante severo. Es difícil decir qué tanto ahora mismo, tendremos que esperar a que esté más despierto, pero por ahora parece bastante serio.

La boca de Kurt se siente seca, su lengua pesada. Habían sospechado que tendría daño cerebral, no puedes pasar por ese tipo de herida y salir ileso, pero escucharlo confirmado… se siente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en las entrañas.

—¿P-puedo verlo? —logra decir Kurt, sólo queriendo pasar a la enfermera y a sus horribles palabras y ver a su prometido. La enfermera asiente con una sonrisa triste.

—Hemos conseguido que nos responda preguntas con parpadeos, por si quieres intentar hablar con él. Un parpadeo significa sí y dos significan no. Pero no te decepciones si no te responde en absoluto —le dice la enfermera mientras deja que le pase por un lado para entrar a la habitación. Jennifer sigue parada en la puerta, pero aparte de ello nadie le sigue, y Kurt se siente agradecido por la privacidad.

La cama de Blaine ha sido alzada a una posición medio sentada, los ojos de éste cerrados, cara tranquila. Kurt se sienta cautelosamente a su lado, extendiendo el brazo para agarrar su mano. Los ojos de Blaine se abren perezosamente y Kurt siente su corazón hincharse; es la primera vez que ha visto los ojos de Blaine en dos semanas.

—Blaine —el nombre sale como un sollozo estrangulado. Ojos avellana se mueven lentamente hacia su voz y Kurt avanza a la línea de visión de Blaine.

—Ey —dice Kurt tímidamente. Ahora que está aquí, el momento que ha esperado por tanto tiempo, no está seguro de qué hacer.

Los ojos de Blaine se mueven hacia Kurt, sin enfocarse mucho. Su cara, todavía algo hinchada y ribeteada con púrpura, está relajada, mandíbula ligeramente abierta, sólo la más mínima de las arrugas entre sus cejas.

—Bienvenido de vuelta. —Blaine parpadea lentamente. Kurt piensa que el corazón podría salírsele del pecho. El dedo de Blaine se tuerce en su mano y Kurt baja la mirada—. Estaba tan preocupado, tan preocupado de no volverte a ver nunca. —Kurt siente lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos otra vez, pero en realidad no le importa. Todo lo que importa es que Blaine está aquí, de verdad aquí, y a pesar de que todo está tan lejos de ser perfecto, Kurt encuentra dicha y _esperanza_ creciendo en su interior. Todo ha dependido de este momento. Blaine despertando. Eso es lo único en lo que Kurt ha podido centrarse, el único momento por el que ha estado esperando. Ahora ya ha pasado, y Kurt sabe que las cosas sólo pueden mejorar desde aquí. Cree, con mucha más fuerza de la que ha creído en algo antes.

Los ojos de Blaine están comenzando a cerrarse y Kurt presiona un beso en su frente, teniendo cuidado con los puntos de sutura y moretones.

—Te amo, Blaine. No sé si puedes entenderme, pero he estado esperando para decírtelo. Te amo tanto.

Kurt mantiene su cara cerca a la de Blaine, mirando sus ojos y asimilando todo lo que puede de este momento, un momento que había temido que nunca tendría de nuevo. Blaine parpadea lentamente, y Kurt sabe. Aún si Blaine no entiende sus palabras, sabe que Kurt le ama. Kurt está seguro.

—Puedes dormir —dice Kurt, sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se ha sentido en dos semanas—. Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes.

Cuando los ojos de Blaine se cierran y su respiración se iguala, Kurt se sienta a esperar. Blaine volverá a despertar. Y Kurt estará aquí. Siempre estará aquí. No importa qué.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	6. Miedo

Traducción autorizada por **preciousmellow**

**Resumen:** Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de preciousmellow, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**6: Miedo**

* * *

_Kurt ama a Blaine. Ama a Blaine, pero una pequeña parte de él se pregunta si puede hacer esto. Es tanta responsabilidad. Blaine, que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo, dependiendo de él. Kurt está asustado. Está asustado de sí mismo._

* * *

_5 de junio de 2018. _

Los dedos de Kurt agarran el frío pomo de la puerta que guía a la habitación de Blaine. Se detiene, apoyando su frente contra la madera e inhalando profundamente. Huele a cedro y antiséptico. Está comenzando a sentirse agotado, vacío. Han pasado dos semanas desde que volvió al trabajo y la mayoría de las noches las pasa en el hospital o arreglando su nueva casa, o hundido en su pequeño apartamento, trabajando para ponerse al día con todo lo que se perdió en el trabajo. Es agotador.

No es sólo en la parte física. El yeso en su brazo y los puntos de sutura han sido removidos y, para el resto del mundo, Kurt ha sanado. Nadie que le encuentre en la calle podría saber lo que le ha pasado, lo realmente descompuesta que está su vida. Por lo que está pasando cada día. Blaine ha estado mejorando, pero no como Kurt lo imaginó. Salvo por cuando su madre había estado enferma y la vez que su padre había estado en el hospital, en realidad nunca ha estado expuesto a _esto_. A las heridas, la curación y la recuperación. No había sabido qué esperar, y el esfuerzo y la energía que ha puesto en ayudar a Blaine, preocuparse por Blaine y_ Blaine todo_, han estado desgastándole.

Y a veces tiene dudas. Se siente culpable de inmediato, alejando rápidamente los pensamientos de su mente, nauseabundo. Pero estos persisten de todos modos. Se pregunta por cuánto tiempo podrá seguir haciendo esto. Si habrá un momento en el que será demasiado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo puede encargarse de Blaine? ¿Y si está así por siempre? Si nunca mejora, quedándose atascado en un estado intermedio, sólo capaz de comunicarse con su entrecejo y al levantar un dedo.

Kurt ama a Blaine. _Ama_ a Blaine, pero una pequeña parte de él se pregunta si puede hacer esto. Es demasiada responsabilidad. Blaine, que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo, dependiendo de _él_. Kurt tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de sí mismo. O de lo que hará. Nunca ha lidiado bien con el estrés, le conocen por insolentarse, subir sus defensas, alejar a aquellos cercanos a él. Y por siempre es un tiempo tan largo. Le asusta.

Y aun así no puede imaginar la vida sin Blaine. El padre de Blaine se le había acercado antes de que comenzaran a buscar casas, provisto de folletos, números telefónicos y recomendaciones de doctores, sugiriendo que internaran a Blaine. Que le enviaran a algún hogar con otros como él. Kurt podría visitarlo siempre que quisiera y Blaine recibiría la mejor de las atenciones las veinticuatro horas del día. Ello había sido casi atrayente; sería tan fácil y Kurt no tendría que preocuparse. Pero una mirada a la cara de Blaine al día siguiente, tan llena de confianza, amor y dolor, y Kurt supo que no podía. La culpa que sintió por siquiera pensarlo le hizo sentir náuseas.

Hay un chasquido cuando gira el pomo y abre la puerta.

—Ey, Blaine —dice Kurt como lo hace cada día, el silencio como su única respuesta.

Como cada día, Kurt se acerca a la cama y toma la mano de Blaine en la suya, sentándose en la silla que nunca es movida de su lugar al lado de la cama. La cabeza de Blaine se mueve hacia él, sus dedos retorciéndose, y Kurt sonríe, dejando de lado su revoltijo de emociones por ahora.

—¿Tuviste un buen día? —Blaine levanta un dedo afirmativamente.

—Es porque el fisioterapeuta estuvo aquí, ¿no es así? —bromea Kurt y una de las comisuras de la boca de Blaine se alza ligeramente.

—No sé qué le ves, esas personas que se toman tanto tiempo tratando de hacer que su cabello se vea despeinado no son de confianza —dice Kurt, cabeceando exageradamente y con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Blaine permanecen en la cara de Kurt, y Kurt daría cualquier cosa por saber qué es lo que está pensando. Lo que está _sintiendo_.

—Rachel quiere venir a visitar otra vez —dice Kurt después de un rato. Estas conversaciones unilaterales siguen descolocándole a veces, y extraña la voz de Blaine. Sólo han pasado seis semanas y ya los recuerdos de su voz suave, reconfortante y siempre sincera están desvaneciéndose y Kurt quiere agarrarlos, mantenerlos cerca y nunca soltarlos—. Cree que puede sanarte cantando o algo igual de ridículo. No estaba seguro de qué decirle. Ella siempre se sale con la suya de todos modos, así que supongo que decirle que _no_ no sirve de nada.

Kurt traga saliva y se recuesta en la silla, sin soltar la mano de Blaine.

—Las cosas en el trabajo han estado ajetreadas. Sarah hizo un gran trabajo mientras yo no estaba, pero todavía hay tanto que hacer. Y Ted, Dios. Creo que su sentido de la moda sufrió una regresión sin mí estando allí para juzgarlo a diario. Hoy estaba vestido con _tweed_. No me importa si su único trabajo es hacer café y ordenar escritorios, no tendré telas de calidad inferior caminando alrededor e interfiriendo con mi habilidad para pensar con claridad.

Kurt sabe que está divagando. Hace esto cada día, hablar sobre nada, poniendo a Blaine al corriente del drama en el trabajo, eventos actuales, en qué problemas se están metiendo las infames celebridades. Cree que a Blaine le gusta. Eso parece. Sus ojos permanecen en el rostro de Kurt mientras habla, dedos moviéndose ocasionalmente, hombros relajándose.

Después de un rato, a Kurt se le acaban los temas de que hablar y se quedan en silencio. Acaricia el dorso de la mano de Blaine suavemente y este suspira, sus ojos cerrándose. Blaine se ve tranquilo cuando duerme, sólo las tormentosas cicatrices a los lados de su cabeza dando alguna indicación de lo que pasó. Kurt observa la caída y subida del pecho de Blaine y siente algo agitándose en su interior. Puede hacer esto, por Blaine. Por sí mismo. Da miedo, le asusta tanto que en las noches apenas puede dormir, pero no puede abandonar a Blaine. Sabe, sin ninguna duda, que si las situaciones fueran opuestas, si la tubería oxidada se hubiera encontrado con la cabeza de Kurt y no la de Blaine, que Blaine nunca le abandonaría. Se quedaría al lado de Kurt en cada paso del camino, por el resto de su vida, y Kurt sabe que él hará lo mismo. Tiene miedo de arruinarlo, de verse abrumado, de fallar, pero lo enfrentará todo porque Blaine le necesita. Y él necesita a Blaine de igual manera.

Kurt se inclina hacia adelante y besa la mejilla de Blaine con gentileza. Los ojos de Blaine se abren con un revoloteo, buscando los de Kurt, nublados con ligera confusión, como si dijera _¿por qué fue eso? _Kurt sólo sonríe y frota el dorso de su mano.

—No te librarás de mí, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dice Kurt en voz baja, sus ojos sosteniendo la mirada de Blaine, y las palabras se sienten tan bien—. No iré a ningún lado y no dejaré que te lleven a ningún lugar, así que bien puedes ir echando por tierra lo que sea que estés pensando sobre el fisioterapeuta. Nunca te desharás de mí.

La forma en la que Blaine se relaja por las palabras, sus ojos tan llenos de emoción, recordándole a Kurt que este sigue siendo _Blaine_, hace que Kurt sienta una opresión en el pecho y apriete la mano de Blaine. Nunca hubo elección. No realmente. Siempre terminaría de esta manera, Kurt lo sabe. Blaine siempre ha sido y siempre será lo único que realmente tiene sentido en su vida. Lo único que hace que Kurt mantenga la calma. Aun así.

Dana, una de las enfermeras con las que Kurt se había familiarizado en las últimas seis semanas, interrumpe el momento, entrando a la habitación con energía, dándole una sonrisa feliz a Kurt.

—Ey, Kurt, ¿qué tal tu día? —pregunta ella alegremente mientras mira la ficha de Blaine.

—Oh, ya sabes, trabajo con imbéciles, pero eso no es nada nuevo —dice Kurt, mirando a Blaine con un guiño. Dana suelta una risita.

—¿No lo hacemos todos? —dice mientras teclea algo en la computadora y entonces se voltea hacia Blaine.

—Hola, Blaine, ¿cómo te estás sintiendo hoy? —Dana se acerca a la cama, poniendo sus manos en la barandilla. Blaine alza un dedo.

—¡Qué bien! —dice Dana sonriendo—. Sólo voy a reposicionarte y luego podemos comenzar a cenar, ¿te parece bien?

Blaine alza un dedo de nuevo y Kurt suelta su mano, retrocediendo un poco para dejar que Dana haga su trabajo. Observa atentamente mientras Dana mueve las almohadas sosteniendo a Blaine de un lado, chequeándole con cuidado. Kurt sabe que está buscando úlceras de decúbito.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —pregunta Kurt de repente, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Las palabras salen de su boca por cuenta propia, pero Kurt sabe por qué. Pronto dependerá de Kurt cuidar de Blaine, y aunque ha visto suficientes veces para saber lo básico, sabe que tendrá que aprender todo. La enfermera se detiene por un momento y mira a Kurt como si estuviera considerando sus opciones.

—Claro —dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo estarás haciendo pronto de todas maneras.

Dana hace una seña para indicarle a Kurt que se pare a su lado, explicando qué es lo que está buscando mientras revisa a Blaine y Kurt escucha con atención, ayudando a alzar a Blaine cuando ella mueve las almohadas al otro lado.

—¿Quieres arreglar su sonda gástrica? —pregunta Dana, su voz amable y sin presionar. Kurt mira a Blaine y traga saliva, sintiéndose nervioso de repente. En realidad está haciéndolo, encargándose de Blaine. Flexiona sus manos y asiente—. Está bien —dice Dana, guiando a Kurt al otro lado de la habitación, explicándole sobre los residuos, a qué temperatura debería estar la comida, mostrándole cómo preparar la sonda, cómo organizar todo en la base del gotero, antes de volver a ponerlo al lado de Blaine.

Kurt escucha mientras Dana le dice qué hacer, levanta la vieja camisa de Dalton de Blaine (Kurt insistió en traerle a Blaine algo de su propia ropa, ya sin poder soportar verle con la fea bata del hospital) y se detiene. Sus dedos vacilan sobre el pequeño botón plástico que está debajo de las costillas de Blaine y siente una inesperada oleada de emociones sobreviniendo sobre él. Esto es _real_. Este es _Blaine_. Blaine, que ya no puede comer, Blaine, cuya vida pronto dependerá por completo de Kurt, Blaine, que ha sido dañado más allá de la reparación.

Los ojos de Kurt revolotean hacia el rostro de Blaine, deteniéndose, atrapados por su mirada. Cálidos ojos avellana le miran y Kurt puede sentir la confianza proveniente de ellos. La cara de Blaine está relajada, sus labios abiertos y relajados, ninguna arruga de preocupación o frustración entre sus cejas. Blaine confía plenamente en Kurt, confía en él con su vida. La mano de Blaine se desliza sobre las sábanas hasta llegar a donde está Kurt inclinándose contra la cama y se presiona contra él, sus movimientos espasmódicos y accidentados, pero Kurt sabe que está tratando de animarle. De decirle que _está bien, confío en ti. _

_Confío en ti. _

Kurt se traga las lágrimas que amenazan con traicionarle y rompe el contacto visual con Blaine, regresando la mirada a su abdomen descubierto. Sus dedos abren ágilmente la parte superior de la sonda gástrica de Blaine y conecta los tubos con un clic, cerrando todo con un giro. Se encarga de arreglarlos de manera que queden por debajo del brazo de Blaine, las yemas de sus dedos pasando sobre el suave plástico, queriendo asegurarse de que todo esté perfecto.

—Muy bien —dice Dana, y Kurt puede ver las lágrimas que se han acumulado en sus ojos y por un momento se siente avergonzado de que alguien más esté presenciando un momento tan íntimo.

Kurt se voltea, levantando su mano para ajustar el goteo a un nivel que no le cause molestias en el estómago a Blaine, como ella le había explicado. —Serías un buen enfermero, por si alguna vez consideras cambiar de carrera —dice Dana y Kurt se sonroja.

—Gracias, pero creo que ya he estado demasiado tiempo en el hospital, suficiente para toda una vida —responde Kurt, pero le sonríe. Dana asiente, comprensiva.

—Puedo comenzar a enseñarte, si quieres —dice mientras recoge los suministros con los que vino—. Sobre su cuidado. Todo lo que necesitarás saber para cuando le den de alta.

Kurt asiente, y sabe que ella tiene razón. —Eso me gustaría.

—Está bien —dice ella con entusiasmo y le da una palmada alentadora en el hombro—. Estarás fenomenal. No te preocupes.

Kurt sólo baja la mirada, de repente sintiendo una opresión en su garganta.

—Ya sabes el procedimiento, volveré en media hora para chequear —dice Dana, liberando a Kurt de tener que responder, y sale de la habitación con una sonrisa.

El silencio llena la habitación y Kurt permanece inmóvil por un momento antes de hundirse en la silla. Blaine está mirándole otra vez, su mano moviéndose hacia él, y Kurt la agarra.

—Puedo hacer esto. —Las palabras de Kurt son fuertes, y no está seguro de si son para Blaine o para sí mismo—. Puedo hacer esto.

Presiona su mejilla contra la mano de Blaine, ignorando la rigidez, tan diferente de las seguras y fuertes manos de antes, y enfocándose sólo en la calidez. La conexión. La forma en la que la mano de Blaine sigue encajando con la suya tan perfectamente, como si nunca deberían estar separados.

—Estaremos bien —dice Kurt sobre la palma de Blaine y siente el dedo de éste moverse, alzándose en concordancia. Kurt ríe con alivio y se siente más ligero porque lo sabe.

—Estaremos bien —vuelve a susurrar de nuevo. Y lo repite toda la noche.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	7. El café es una bebida amarga

Traducción autorizada por **preciousmellow**

**Resumen:** Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe.

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de preciousmellow, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**7: El café es una bebida amarga**

* * *

_Kurt se encontrará sonriendo con más frecuencia, calidez extendiéndose en su corazón mientras Blaine se convierte más y más en_ Blaine_. El Blaine que conocía antes. El Blaine que ha estado oculto por más de un año, ahora comenzando a brillar, como un sol asomándose entre las nubes de lluvia que han estado ocultándole por tanto tiempo. _

* * *

_22 de junio de 2019. _

Kurt se despierta al escuchar música. Sonríe de manera soñolienta, los vestigios de su sueño todavía reproduciéndose en su cabeza. Se voltea, alargando su mano hacia el lado de Blaine, con toda la intención de acurrucarse con su prometido en un perezoso sábado en la mañana.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe, procesando la vista de la cama vacía a su lado. Se incorpora, bajando de la cama, piernas enredadas en las sábanas, y tropieza sin elegancia alguna en el piso. Ni siquiera molestándose en estar avergonzado, se pone de pie, sin poder ignorar el pánico en su pecho. Esto nunca ha pasado antes. Nunca se ha despertado sin Blaine a su lado. No en catorce meses.

Blaine debe haberse levantado solo. El corazón de Kurt se siente como si pudiera salírsele del pecho. ¿Y si Blaine se cayó o tuvo una convulsión o se evaporó o fue raptado o cualquiera de los miles de escenarios que estaban pasando por la cabeza de Kurt?

La música se hace más fuerte a medida que Kurt sale de la habitación, deteniéndose abruptamente en la sala de estar.

—Blaine —suspira Kurt, aliviado.

Blaine está sentado en el sofá, portátil abierta en la mesita de café, The Beatles sonando suavemente desde los altavoces. Blaine mira hacia Kurt, sonriendo ladeadamente (el lado izquierdo nunca alcanza la altura del derecho; un producto del daño nervioso, habían dicho los doctores).

—Dios, Blaine. —La voz de Kurt suena temblorosa mientras se sienta en el sofá, esperando que su corazón vuelva a latir a una velocidad normal—. Me asustaste. No... no sabía dónde estabas.

—Disculpa —murmura Blaine suavemente, bajando la mirada.

—No deberías estar caminando sin supervisión —dice Kurt, aunque sabe que está haciendo una cantaleta. No puede evitarlo. Es que se preocupa demasiado.

—Quería… música. —Blaine hace un gesto hacia la portátil—. No quería des… despertarte.

Kurt se hunde en Blaine, el pánico desvaneciéndose mientras comienza a caer en los vestigios de su sueño.

—¿_Octopus's Garden_? —pregunta, alzando las cejas, y siente que Blaine se relaja, sabiendo que ya no le reprenderá más.

—Mezcla —dice Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros. Kurt murmura un "hum" como respuesta, agarrando la sábana puesta en el espaldar del sofá y extendiéndola sobre ellos, arrimándose hacia Blaine, cabeza descansando en el hombro de éste. Blaine se mueve hasta que está inclinándose contra Kurt, mejilla hundiéndose en el cabello de recién despierto de Kurt, y este decide que esto es mejor que acurrucarse en la cama. La música pasa de _Wicked_ a Coldplay a algo nuevo que Kurt no reconoce. Desde que Blaine ha podido usar la computadora de nuevo (sus dedos índices tecleando palabras en el teclado lentamente) ha acumulado una factura en su iTunes de la que Kurt sabe que tendrán que hablar pronto, pero la forma en la que los ojos de Blaine se iluminan mientras explora toda la música que se ha perdido en este año que ha pasado es suficiente para que a Kurt no le importe trabajar hasta tarde un par de días para cubrir el gasto extra.

Los doctores dicen que Blaine en realidad ya no entiende de números, el concepto de dinero, matemática y los pequeños símbolos impresos no tienen sentido para su cerebro. Sólo quiere escuchar música. Kurt se encontrará sonriendo con más frecuencia, calidez extendiéndose en su corazón mientras Blaine se convierte más y más en _Blaine_. El Blaine que conocía antes. El Blaine que ha estado oculto por más de un año, ahora comenzando a brillar, como un sol asomándose entre las nubes de lluvia que han estado ocultándole por tanto tiempo.

Kurt puede sentir el tarareo de Blaine antes de escucharlo. Las suaves vibraciones en su garganta, bajando por su pecho, cosquilleando contra la mejilla de Kurt. Cuando la voz baja de Blaine comienza a acompañar las vibraciones, Kurt sonríe. Es entrecortado y no está muy a tono, pero Kurt piensa que es lo más hermoso que ha escuchado. Abandonaría la música por siempre y sólo escucharía esto, el progreso de Blaine demostrado, formando notas cantarinas y melodías suaves.

Después de un rato, la voz de Blaine se desvanece, sólo su pulgar tamborileando la melodía en el muslo de Kurt. Kurt se remueve, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Blaine, y sonríe.

—Vamos —dice abruptamente, parándose con un salto—. Ayúdame a hacer café.

Baja su mano, y Blaine la mira por un segundo antes de aceptar. Kurt sabe que moverse por los alrededores es un montón de trabajo para él. Su entrecejo se frunce y sus ojos brillan con intensidad mientras se concentra en cada movimiento, forzando a su cuerpo a que haga lo que él quiere. Se le está haciendo más fácil, Kurt lo sabe. Blaine se está haciendo más fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente, y Kurt siente una oleada de orgullo cada vez que Blaine alcanza algún nuevo hito, logra lo improbable.

Bajo la luz de su progreso es fácil olvidar lo dañado que está. Ha llegado tan lejos, se ha recuperado mucho más de lo que los doctores pensaron que lo haría, pero allí siempre está la palabra persistente, flotando sobre sus cabezas, esperando el momento para caer. _Permanente_. En algún punto se encontraran con ésta, Kurt lo sabe. El momento en el que Blaine ya no pueda mejorar. El instante en donde su cerebro no pueda ser arreglado. Puede progresar, mejorar en pequeños detalles diariamente, pero su cerebro sigue dañado. Nada, ninguna cantidad de apoyo, amor o cariño, puede cambiar eso. O eso es lo que los doctores, con sus estúpidas tablillas, historias clínicas y folletos, dicen. Kurt piensa de forma diferente.

Kurt levanta a Blaine, sujetándole con fuerza mientras éste se endereza, ofreciéndole a Kurt una sonrisa rápida cuando encuentra el equilibrio.

—¿El andador o yo? —pregunta Kurt. Los ojos de Blaine revolotean entre las dos opciones, mordiéndose el labio. A veces a Blaine le gusta la independencia, poder hacer cosas solo, probarle a Kurt, a sí mismo, que puede. Y a veces Blaine quiere que Kurt le apoye, que le atrape si cae.

—Tú —responde Blaine después de un momento, y Kurt se da la vuelta para que así uno de sus brazos esté firmemente envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y el otro tenga un firme agarre en su codo. Blaine se apoya en Kurt mientras éste les guía hacia la cocina, cada paso lento y cauteloso. Alarga la mano hacia el mesón cuando se acercan y Kurt se pone al lado de Blaine, manteniendo una mano firme en su espalda.

—Guíame —dice Kurt, voz suave y alentadora mientras espera, silenciosamente, que hoy sea el día. El día en el que Blaine lo haga bien. Blaine mira la cafetera, ojos cautos y expresión nerviosa—. ¿Qué es primero?

Blaine se queda en silencio por un momento, y Kurt sabe que está procesando todo, su cerebro luchando para poner todos los pasos en el orden correcto. Para encontrar el sentido.

—Café —dice Blaine, y Kurt estudia su perfil, su rostro arrugado pensativamente.

—¿Qué hacemos con el café? —insta Kurt. Blaine mira el mesón.

—¿Molerlo? —Mira a Kurt inquisitivamente, y éste sonríe.

—Bien. —Kurt agarra el café y echa los granos en el molinillo, poniéndolo enfrente de Blaine.

Kurt se sitúa detrás de Blaine, usando su cuerpo para mantenerle firme mientras éste suelta el mesón para agarrar el molinillo. Kurt pone sus manos sobre las de Blaine mientras éste enciende el molinillo, pero Kurt se ha acostumbrado tanto a ayudar a Blaine con todo, manteniéndole firme y apoyándole, que es casi un acto reflejo.

—¿Qué sigue? —pregunta Kurt cuando los granos están satisfactoriamente molidos. Blaine piensa.

—¿Ponerlo? ¿En la cafetera? —responde, sonando inseguro, mirando a Kurt en busca de aprobación.

Kurt sacude la cabeza ligeramente. —¿Qué va antes de eso?

Blaine frunce el ceño, lanzándole una mirada irritada a la cafetera, y Kurt casi puede escuchar el engranaje dando vueltas en su cerebro, luchando por recordar lo que está olvidando.

—¿El agua? —Mira a Kurt desesperadamente, ojos suplicando por estar en lo cierto. Kurt siente el alma caérsele a los pies.

—Comienza con una _f_ —trata de ayudar, y Blaine vuelve a mirar hacia la cafetera, su mirada intensa, como si mirándola con suficiente ahínco ésta le diría la respuesta correcta. Esto es bueno para él, Kurt tiene que recordárselo a sí mismo. Su terapeuta dijo que tenía que hacer tantas tareas solo como pudiera, pero a veces es duro. Blaine tiene problemas recordando cosas, poniéndolas en orden, resolviendo problemas. Toda la información está allí, es sólo como si hubiese sido revuelta, un rompecabezas en el que están trabajando despacio. Kurt puede ver los avances de Blaine, puede hacer cosas simples en la computadora sin mucha dificultad, pero en momentos como este, cuando puede ver a Blaine llenándose de frustración, irritándose, quiere ayudarle, pero sabe que no puede. Blaine tiene que hacer esto él solo.

—No lo sé —dice Blaine en voz baja, luego de algunos minutos de silencio. La vergüenza y la frustración en su voz rompen el corazón de Kurt. Blaine está consciente de que debería saber cómo hacer algo tan simple como hacer café, y Kurt sabe lo mucho que le molesta _no poder_. Lo describió una vez como un ligero desvío; la información llega fácilmente, sabe qué hacer, qué decir, qué escribir, y entonces _nada_. Su mente se pone en blanco y es dejado en la oscuridad, sin idea de qué hacer o a dónde ir.

—Está bien. —Kurt trata de que su tono suene tranquilizador, su pulgar frotando la espalda de Blaine alentadoramente. Saca los objetos deseados del aparador y los pone en el mesón.

—Filtros —dice Blaine, su voz en un susurro. Sus nudillos blancos contra el mesón, y aparta la mano de Kurt. Kurt sabe qué está pasando. Blaine está frustrándose y lidia con ello de la única manera que sabe. Se bloquea y se insolenta.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos? —pregunta Kurt, con la esperanza de que Blaine vuelva a encaminarse, pero sabe que no lo hará. Es un ciclo. Blaine se agobia, emociones nublando sus pensamientos, lo que sólo le pone más agobiado. Y así continúa.

Blaine sólo mira sus manos tensas, alejándose un poco de Kurt, su lenguaje corporal cerrado.

—¿Blaine? —dice Kurt con vacilación, tratando de volver a ganarse su atención.

—No quiero hacer esto —responde Blaine, sus palabras bruscas y mordaces. Kurt pone una mano en el brazo de Blaine y este se aparta—. No —dice, y las palabras penetran en Kurt. Sabe que no es su intención, pero no por ello duele menos. Kurt agarra los filtros y los pone en la cafetera y echa los granos molidos, dándole a Blaine un momento para calmarse.

Está llenando la garrafa con agua cuando lo escucha.

Está dándole la espalda a Blaine, y el sonido es apenas audible sobre el flujo continuo de agua saliendo del grifo. Un jadeo ahogado. Kurt cierra el grifo de golpe, agua salpicando por un lado de la garrafa mientras se voltea. Por un momento de pánico cree que Blaine está a punto de convulsionar. El jadeo, la cara arrugada, los miembros tensos. Pero entonces lo ve, la luz reflejándose de las mejillas de Blaine. De las lágrimas de Blaine.

La garrafa es olvidada en el mesón, y Kurt da un pequeño paso hacia Blaine, alargando su mano hacia él.

—¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa? —En todo este tiempo, en catorce meses, Kurt no ha visto a Blaine llorar realmente. Han habido un par de lágrimas de frustración, de dolor después de una convulsión, o durante una migraña, pero nunca así. Kurt siente su estómago revolverse en preocupación—. ¿Te duele la cabeza? —pregunta, al ver que Blaine no dice nada. Blaine cabecea y trata de alejarse de Kurt, pero éste no se lo permite.

Kurt presiona una mano reconfortante en la espalda de Blaine, su pulgar frotando pequeños círculos. —¿Qué pasa?

Blaine no responde por un momento, sus manos sin dejar de agarrar el mesón fuertemente.

—Me...—Puede verle inhalar profundamente, ordenando sus pensamientos—. Me siento tan estúpido.

Kurt cree que su corazón podría dejar de latir. Blaine se tensa, pero no le aparta cuando mueve una mano por su espalda para agarrarle el hombro.

—_No _eres estúpido, Blaine —dice Kurt, firme pero tranquilizadoramente—. No pienses así.

Blaine se voltea ligeramente hacia él, con una expresión de dolor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo...? —Hace una pausa y suelta un ruido de frustración—. Ni siquiera puedo pensar.

Lágrimas frescas caen por las mejillas de Blaine, y Kurt da un paso hacia adelante, abrazándole, brazos flojos pero reconfortantes alrededor de la espalda de Blaine, los brazos de éste atrapados entre sus cuerpos, su cabeza cayendo contra el hombro de Kurt. Sus hombros tiemblan mientras llora, y Kurt presiona su mejilla en los rizos de Blaine.

—Tú eres la persona más valiente que conozco. —La voz de Kurt es suave, pero firme—. Has llegado tan lejos, Blaine, y no eres estúpido.

—Me siento así —las palabras de Blaine están amortiguadas contra el hombro de Kurt, la camisa de éste mojándose con las lágrimas de Blaine. Kurt abraza a Blaine con más fuerza.

—Entonces tendrás que confiar en mí —dice Kurt.

—Lo siento —dice Blaine después de un momento, palabras lentas y calculadas—...siento que... tengas que aguantarme.

Lágrimas ardientes comienzan a picar en los ojos de Kurt.

—No hay ningún lugar en donde preferiría estar más que aquí, contigo —dice, el cabello de Blaine haciendo cosquillas en sus labios. Blaine resolla contra él.

—He sido... tan horrible. —Kurt puede escuchar la vergüenza en su voz.

—Has sido maravilloso —dice. Blaine se queda en silencio, pero Kurt puede sentirle relajándose un poco, hundiéndose en su calor. Un par de momentos pasan antes de que Kurt decida hablar de nuevo—. Todos los días recuerdo esa noche, y desearía... Dios... desearía que no hubiésemos salido por esos estúpidos gyros, que yo no hubiese insistido en que tomáramos ese atajo, que no hubiese... Ojalá nuestras posiciones hubiesen sido cambiadas. Debí haber sido yo, no tú.

Blaine hace un ruido, como si fuera a decir algo, pero Kurt continúa antes de que pueda.

—Has sido mucho más valiente de lo que yo podría ser. Sé que no lo ves, pero te esfuerzas tanto, Blaine, y has logrado tanto. Te miro, y cada día sólo tengo la esperanza de poder ser la mitad de fuerte de lo que eres tú. Así que nunca te disculpes, Blaine, porque tú eres mi luz. Estaría perdido sin ti.

Kurt presiona sus labios en el cabello de Blaine, ignorando las lágrimas corriendo por sus propias mejillas.

—Y te amo.

Se quedan así por un largo rato, Blaine apoyándose en Kurt, los brazos de Kurt alrededor de Blaine, fuertes y comprensivos. La respiración de Blaine se relaja lentamente, haciéndose profunda y regular, y Kurt saborea _esto_. Abrazar a Blaine, sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, conectados de una manera que Kurt no cree que sea posible sentir con alguien más.

—Yo también te amo —dice Blaine en su hombro, voz poco clara por la emoción, y Kurt sonríe. Mueve su mano para acunar la barbilla de Blaine, levantándole la cara y presionando un beso en sus labios. Cuando se separan, los ojos de Blaine siguen tristes, pero logra sonreír un poco. Kurt seca las lágrimas persistentes con la yema de su pulgar.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —pregunta, sin querer arruinar el momento, pero sabiendo que Blaine debe estar cansado por estar de pie por tanto tiempo.

—¿El café? —Blaine mira la cafetera abandonada.

—Puede esperar —dice Kurt, pero Blaine niega con la cabeza.

—Qui... quiero hacerlo. —Blaine mira a Kurt con cautela, como si estuviese esperando que este diga que no. Kurt está sorprendido, pero asiente.

—De acuerdo. —Retrocede un paso, dejando que Blaine guíe mientras terminan de hacer el café. No puede negar la sensación cálida que siente en su estómago cuando Blaine sugiere huevos revueltos, animándose, rostro emocionado mientras los pasos vienen con más facilidad. Están avanzando. Kurt sabe que Blaine a veces se centra en el panorama general, las cosas que no puede hacer, lo difícil que le siguen siendo, pero Kurt sabe que son las pequeñas cosas las que cuentan. Ha aprendido a ver eso el último año. Usar la computadora, hacer el desayuno, caminar sin detenerse a cada par de pasos, todas ellas son cosas que los doctores le dijeron que nunca volvería a hacer. Kurt sólo desea que Blaine pudiera verlo, lo mucho que ha conseguido, lo lejos que ha llegado. Lo orgulloso que está Kurt.

Kurt se pone detrás de Blaine, sus brazos deslizándose debajo de los de éste para envolverse alrededor de su cintura, barbilla descansando en su hombro, y Kurt quiere llorar por lo mucho que ha extrañado _esto_. Blaine siendo Blaine y todo comenzando a semejarse a lo normal.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que te ves cuando cocinas? —dice Kurt con una sonrisa, y Blaine ríe.

—Y yo pensaba que era yo el que tenía... daño cerebral.

Kurt le silencia. —Hablo en serio. —Besa el punto suave debajo de la oreja de Blaine—. Eres asombroso.

Blaine sonríe y se recuesta contra él, y eso es todo lo que Kurt necesita. Justo ahora, en este momento, están felices y eso es lo único que importa.

Están avanzando.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gyros: **Carne asada en un horno vertical que se sirve en un pan de pita o sándwich.

* * *

Si ven errores, avisen. A punta de WordPad y corrector online ando, lol.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	8. Los ojos de un padre

Traducción autorizada por **preciousmellow**

**Resumen:** Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de preciousmellow, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**8: Los ojos de un padre [Parte A]**

* * *

_Siempre se ha preocupado; Kurt y Blaine siempre han estado tan enamorados que a veces olvidan que el mundo es un lugar cruel, que para algunas personas, estar enamorados no es suficiente. Escucha sobre crímenes de odio en las noticias, tristes historias relatadas por seres queridos en la radio, pero nunca pensó que en realidad podría pasar. No a ellos. _

* * *

_23 de abril de 2018. _

Burt se despierta por una llamada telefónica. El sonido es estridente, agudo, y Burt gruñe, molesto, manos palpando torpemente sobre la mesita de noche. Mira la pequeña pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados, la luz es cegadora. Es Kurt, y es la una de la madrugada. Burt se incorpora, preocupación asentándose en su pecho mientras abre el teléfono, sabiendo que Kurt sólo llamaría tan tarde en una emergencia.

—¿Hola?

—Papá. —La voz de Kurt se escucha minúscula, estrangulada, y Burt puede escuchar los temblorosos sollozos.

—¿Kurt? ¿Qué pasa?

Un respiro trémulo atraviesa la línea, y Burt sabe que Kurt está tratando de calmarse, tratando de hablar

—Kurt, necesito que me hables. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —la voz de Kurt se escucha pequeña y vacilante—. Sólo un br-brazo roto y suturas... pero...—Su voz es interrumpida por un sollozo, y el pánico se siente pesado en el pecho de Burt. A su lado, Carole se remueve, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde estás?

—El hospital —dice Kurt entre sollozos. Burt se frota los ojos, ya sin sueño.

—Kurt, tienes que decirme qué pasó. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —Habla en tono lento y bajo, con la esperanza de que su voz tranquilice a Kurt, al menos lo suficiente para que hable. El sonido metálico de un doctor siendo llamado suena en el fondo, y Kurt está luchando por cesar su llanto. Carole le pone una mano en el brazo, su rostro preocupado. Burt le mira a los ojos, y sólo _espera_ por lo que sea que Kurt vaya a decir. Que todo está bien. Sabe que no lo está.

—Blaine y yo...—su voz se quiebra con un gimoteó ahogado—. Salimos por unos gyros. Estaba... estaba oscuro y yo quería tomar un atajo... allí estaban estos tipos y...

—Respira profundo, Kurt —instruye Burt cuando Kurt vuelve a colapsar.

—Ellos... Dios, dijeron cosas _cosas_ y yo les grité y me agarraron y Blaine los empujó y ellos... Dios...—las palabras de Kurt están saliendo rápidamente ahora, como si hubiese roto el embalse y todo está saliendo al mismo tiempo—. Papá, ellos... ellos tenían una tubería y ellos... ellos... lo golpearon y yo no pude hacer nada, y pensé que él estaba muerto. Yo... Dios... creí que él estaba muerto.

Burt siente como si le hubiesen robado todo el aire de los pulmones.

—Él está...—no sabe cómo finalizar la oración.

—Está vivo. Por ahora. —La voz de Kurt suena casi llana ahora, y ello asusta a Burt mucho más que los sollozos llenos de pánico—. Su cráneo... dijeron que estaba fracturado por el interior y le hicieron cirugía... pero habían esquirlas de huesos y tendrán que hacer otra pronto, pero ahora están tratando de bajar la hinchazón y... papá, no me dejan verlo y ellos no saben... no saben si lo logrará.

Burt se queda en silencio por un minuto, su cerebro forcejeando para procesar lo que Kurt acababa de decir. Siempre se ha preocupado; Kurt y Blaine siempre han estado tan enamorados que a veces olvidan que el mundo es un lugar cruel, que para algunas personas, estar enamorados no es suficiente. Escucha sobre crímenes de odio en las noticias, tristes historias relatadas por seres queridos en la radio, pero nunca pensó que en realidad podría pasar. No a ellos. Y justo así le impacta, lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Kurt esta noche. Y Blaine... Burt lo ama como a un hijo, y su pecho duele físicamente al pensar en lo que ha pasado. Lo que sigue pasando.

—No... ¿no te dejan verlo? —las palabras se abren camino por los labios de Burt, sin que éste se dé cuenta.

—No —dice Kurt, su voz hecha una mezcla de ira y angustia. —No es por lo... _gay._ Tienen que... mantener su cabeza abierta hasta que disminuya la hinchazón.

Kurt está más calmado, pero su voz sigue irregular y entrecortada y Burt sabe lo difícil que le es decir esto. La voz de una mujer les interrumpe y hay un ruido al otro lado del teléfono, Kurt resolla y le agradece a quién sea ésta.

—La enfermera —explica Kurt con un murmullo—. Me trajo café.

Burt está encontrándose más y más turbado por la creciente llanura en la voz de Kurt.

—¿Saben cuáles son sus... posibilidades? —pregunta Burt en voz baja. Puede escuchar a Kurt moviéndose.

—Si logran detener el... el sangrado y lograr que baje la hinchazón, podría lograrlo. —La respiración de Kurt comienza a agitarse de nuevo, su voz vacilando—. Pero dijeron... hay mucho trauma —la palabra sale afligida—, si llega a despertar, él... probablemente tendrá daño cerebral.

Y las compuertas vuelven a ser abiertas, la voz de Kurt colapsando con la última palabra, y Burt desearía estar allí justo ahora. Poder abrazar a Kurt mientras llora.

—Todo es mi culpa —balbucea Kurt—. Fue mi _estúpida_ idea tomar ese atajo. Blaine... él no quería hacerlo, pero yo sí, y entonces esos... tipos y... dios, les grité y sólo debí haberlo ignorado, y ahora Blaine podría morir y todo es mi culpa...

—Ey, Kurt —interrumpe Burt, mientras Kurt se deshace en lágrimas—. Escúchame. Esto no es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie excepto de aquellos que lo hicieron. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —dice Kurt débilmente, pero Burt sabe que no está siendo sincero.

—Saldré tan pronto como pueda mañana, ¿sí?

—Gracias —las palabras de Kurt salen como un gimoteo, y si Burt cree que no es posible que su corazón se rompa más, está equivocado. Quiere decirle a Kurt que todo va a estar bien, que Blaine estará bien, pero no puede. Las palabras se quedan atrapadas en su garganta. Todo no está bien, y si hay algo que Burt sepa con certeza, es que las cosas siempre pueden empeorar.

—Y Kurt, no es tu culpa. Prométeme que ya no pensarás en eso. Blaine te necesita allí para él, ¿de acuerdo? No envuelto en culpa. Promételo.

Hay silencio por un momento, sólo la respiración entrecortada de Kurt llegando desde la otra línea.

—Lo prometo.

Puede oír un murmullo, y la voz de Kurt llega con prisa frenética.

—Papá, el doctor de Blaine está aquí. Tengo que irme.

—De acuerdo, llámame en cualquier momento, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Burt, pero la llamada ya está desconectada. Baja el teléfono a su regazo, mirándolo sin verlo realmente. La mano de Carole en su brazo se aprieta, y Burt sabe que está preocupada, pero todavía no puede hablar.

—¿Burt? —pregunta después de un momento, y Burt arrastra su mirada hacia la de ella, preguntándose cómo es posible que la vida cambie tanto en cinco minutos.

—Tengo que ir a Nueva York.

* * *

_19 de octubre de 2018. _

La puerta se abre de golpe en el momento en el que toca, y retrocede un paso cuando el cuerpo de Kurt choca con el suyo, brazos envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo.

—También me alegra verte, colega. —Burt ríe por lo bajo, palmeando la espalda de Kurt. Kurt le suelta un momento después, ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero una sonrisa en sus labios. Parece feliz, se alegra de ver Burt.

—Lo siento —dice Kurt tímidamente—. Es que te extrañé.

Burt siente la culpa inundarle; no ha podido volver a Nueva York desde que Blaine despertó, casi cinco meses atrás. El negocio ha crecido, y aun con Finn ayudándolo cuando puede, no ha logrado escapar un rato hasta ahora.

—Está bien —dice Kurt, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si supiera lo que Burt está pensando—. Entiendo... negocios. —Se encoge de hombros—. Además, las cosas también han estado ocupadas por aquí.

Burt lo sabe. Habla con Kurt al menos una vez a la semana, y sabe que entre el trabajo de Kurt y las citas de Blaine, apenas ha tenido un minuto de tiempo libre.

—Lo supuse —dice Burt cuando Kurt le hace un gesto para que pase. Mira alrededor, admirando la casa de Kurt por primera vez—. Bonito lugar el que tienen aquí.

Kurt asiente con entusiasmo. —El papá de Blaine ayudó a prepararlo. Construyó la rampa y lo hizo accesible aun con las discapacidades. Desafortunadamente, es incapaz de distinguir los colores, así que tuve que repintar minuciosamente, pero ahora se siente como... bueno, casa.

Burt sonríe. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que ha escuchado a Kurt sonar tan contento. Como si las cosas realmente estuviesen comenzando a funcionar. Kurt toma su chaqueta en la entrada y Burt deja su bolso en el piso, ignorando el intencionado ceño fruncido de Kurt.

—Carole y Finn querían venir, pero no pudieron sacar tiempo —explica Burt, mientras Kurt cuelga la chaqueta cuidadosamente en el clóset del pasillo.

—Probablemente es mejor así —dice Kurt, dándose la vuelta, y por primera vez, Burt ve un destello de tristeza en sus ojos—. Blaine no está muy cómodo con mucha gente todavía.

Burt asiente en comprensión y algo se aprieta en su interior. No ha visto a Blaine desde que éste estaba en el hospital, y aunque recibe informes detallados regulares de Kurt, tiene que admitir que está un poco nervioso.

—Bueno...—Kurt choca sus manos contra sus piernas—. ¿Listo para el gran tour?

—Dame lo peor que tengas. —Burt Sonríe. Kurt le guía desde la pequeña entrada a una simple, pero elegante, sala de estar. Las paredes son de un profundo color crema, las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas de color verde oscuro adornadas con pequeñas gemas. Todo se ve muy Kurt, pero tiene un aire sorprendentemente confortable. Burt apenas lo nota, su atención atraída por la figura en el sofá. Blaine está abrigado en una sudadera, regazo enterrado debajo de una pila de mantas, una brillante pelota roja de espuma agarrada entre sus manos. Aunque su cabello sigue más corto de lo que solía mantenerlo, finalmente le han permitido dejarlo crecer de nuevo, y Burt apenas puede divisar las cicatrices que cortan su cuero cabelludo, Está mirándoles a ellos, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos muy abiertos. Burt lo compara a los recuerdos del chico que vio la última vez que estuvo aquí. La posición de sus hombros está más elevada, su rostro más brillante, hay comprensión y _conciencia_ en sus ojos, y Burt está sorprendido por lo mucho que ha cambiado.

—Papá está aquí —prácticamente canturrea Kurt, y las comisuras de la boca de Blaine se levantan en una sonrisa.

—Ey, colega, es bueno verte —le dice Burt a Blaine, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Blaine levanta un dedo y alza una mano para presionarla contra su pecho.

—Le alegra que estés aquí —dice Kurt, interpretando lo que sea que acaba de hacer Blaine, y Burt se encuentra un poco asombrado por lo mucho que se conocen mutuamente, la forma en la que se entienden, aun sin palabras—. Tendrás que dormir en el sofá —dice, haciendo un gesto hacia el sitio actual de Blaine—. No tenemos una cama extra, pero puedes poner tus cosas en mi estudio.

Kurt le muestra el estudio, su dormitorio, el baño (y Burt admira todo el trabajo que ha puesto en hacer todo más accesible para Blaine), y finalmente la cocina.

—No sabía si habías comido —dice Kurt—. Iba a hacer pasta, si te parece bien. Sé que no es lo más sano, pero es más fácil para Blaine, y yo normalmente como lo que él come...

La voz de Kurt se desvanece, por primera vez sonando inseguro, y Burt se da cuenta de que Kurt está nervioso. Está nervioso de que Burt esté viendo a Blaine, viendo su estilo de vida, viendo lo diferentes que son las cosas ahora.

—Pasta está bien —asegura Burt, y Kurt se relaja visiblemente.

—Bien, um...—Kurt echa un vistazo alrededor. Burt conoce a Kurt, sabe que ha planeado este momento a la perfección, pero ahora que Burt realmente está aquí, está titubeando. Ellos tienen su vida, su horario, su manera de lidiar con todo, y ahora un extraño está aquí y ello es un crudo recordatorio de que lo que tienen no es normal. Y eso es lo que descoloca a Kurt.

—Puedes poner tus cosas en el estudio y ponerte cómodo —dice Kurt al recomponerse—. Buscaré a Blaine y comenzaré la cena... Le gusta ayudar. —Agrega lo último como una ocurrencia posterior, como si necesitara una justificación.

—Me parece bien —dice Burt, con lo que espera que sea una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y deja que Kurt le guíe desde la cocina, agarrando su bolso de la entrada y dirigiéndose al estudio. Cierra la puerta con un chasquido y finalmente sólo respira.

Con una mano se frota la cara, y se sienta en el suave sillón de Kurt. Sus ojos son atraídos a un portarretrato que está en el escritorio, arreglado cuidadosamente junto a la computadora. Burt no lo reconoce, pero obviamente es de antes. La cara de Kurt está pegada a la de Blaine, bufandas envueltas firmemente alrededor de sus cuellos, y los copos de nieve se ven como puntos blancos en el cielo oscuro, sus narices rojas por el frío, pero las sonrisas en sus caras son alegres y contagiosas. Como dos chicos enamorados. Pegado a la fotografía, está un viejo pedazo de papel, arrugado en las esquinas, la letra garabateada ligeramente emborronada.

_Tuve que irme antes. Buena suerte en el trabajo, no obligues a nadie a ponerse algo feo ;) No lo olvides, cita esta noche. Te amo xoxo. _

Kurt le había contado una vez, con un suspiro de exasperación, de la forma en la que Blaine siempre le dejaba notas en la almohada si él era el primero en salir en la mañana, aunque Burt sabía lo mucho que a Kurt realmente le encantaba. Se pregunta si ésta fue la última nota que dejó Blaine, la que Kurt vio la mañana antes de _esa noche,_ la que vio al venir a casa después, todavía descansando en la almohada de Blaine. De pronto, todo parece tan frágil. La felicidad de Kurt, la casa, Blaine. Como si estuviesen hechos de vidrio, tan cerca de volverse añicos, manteniéndose firmes milagrosamente.

Burt respira profundo y se levanta, dejando el estudio y caminando hacia la cocina. Se detiene en la entrada, observando la escena ante él. Kurt está llenando una gran olla, Blaine junto a él en su silla de ruedas, dedos trabajando para abrir una caja de pasta, rostro fruncido en concentración. Kurt pone la olla en la cocina, controlando el calor, y se voltea hacia Blaine, ayudándolo a abrir un poco la punta, voz suave con palabras de ánimo.

Cuando Kurt se endereza para echar la pasta en la olla, nota a Burt y sonríe.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —pregunta Burt.

—Lo tenemos —dice Kurt, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Burt alza las cejas.

—Sólo porque sea tu viejo no significa que no pueda cocinar.

—Recuerdo perfectamente un par de cenas arruinadas que indicarían todo lo contrario —dice Kurt significativamente—. Pero puedes cortar los vegetales.

Burt se voltea hacia la pila de brócoli amontonada en el mesón.

—Pedazos pequeños, por favor —instruye Kurt, pasándole un cuchillo, y Burt asiente.

Y la cena es hecha; Kurt atendiendo la pasta, ayudando a Blaine a triturar algunas bananas, y cociendo el brócoli que Burt cortó tan cuidadosamente.

—¡Voilá! —dice Kurt cuando están sentados en la mesa, poniendo los platos en sus lugares designados—. Rigatoni alfredo, brócoli cocido al vapor y puré de banana. Una cena para impresionar al mejor de los chefs.

Burt suelta una risita. —Me parece bien, chico.

Kurt sonríe triunfante, considerablemente más tranquilo ahora que tienen algo que hacer. Charla animadamente, contándole a Burt sobre el trabajo, sobre Rachel, los locos vecinos, antes de preguntar sobre Carole y Finn. Burt responde, pero sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación. Está observando a Kurt. La forma en la que envuelve su mano alrededor de la de Blaine para tomar alzar la cuchara, asegurándose que Blaine coma antes de probar su propia comida. El modo en el que Blaine no puede masticar muy bien, y Kurt se asegura que todo esté bien triturado antes de dárselo. Cuando Blaine tose, Kurt deja lo que está haciendo y le frota la espalda y todo el moemnto es tan tierno que Burt siente emociones elevándose en su interior que no sabía que existían. Ver a Kurt así, cuidando de Blaine como si no hubiese nada que preferiese hacer, Burt se pregunta cómo logró criar a Kurt para que éste fuese una persona tan asombrosa.

Después de la cena, Burt ayuda a Kurt a limpiar, a pesar de las protestas de Kurt, y Blaine observa su discusión desde la mesa, con una mirada que parece divertida. Cuando Burt insiste en lavar los platos, Kurt pone una pila de canicas coloridas y vasos a juego frente a Blaine. Burt observa con interés mientras Blaine las clasifica lentamente, dedos agarrando torpemente cada canica, brazos moviéndose para dejarlas caer en los vasos de color apropiado. Los ojos de Kurt brillan cada vez que Blaine acierta, y cuando no lo hace, Kurt sólo recoge la canica caída, animando a Blaine a intentarlo de nuevo, ni siquiera el más mínimo tono de decepción en su voz.

Para cuando todo está limpio y puesto en su lugar, Blaine está bostezando, ojos parpadeando con cansacio, y Kurt los excusa para ir al baño. Burt se deja caer en el sofá, dando un vistazo alrededor de la sala mientras espera. Puede escuchar la voz de Kurt, amortiguada por las paredes, y los ocasionales gruñidos agudos que deben ser de Blaine. Kurt sale un momento, buscando algo en la sala hasta que encuentra lo que parece ser un cinturón de tela, para transportarlo, dice, antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Y Burt se da cuenta, en el tiempo que ha estado aquí, que todavía no ha visto a Kurt hacer algo para sí mismo, algo que no esté directamente relacionado con Blaine.

Burt escucha de Kurt a menudo, ha escuchado sobre el avance que ha hecho Blaine, cada revés que ha tenido. Ha escuchado de lo orgulloso que está Kurt de Blaine, de lo triste que se pone cuando Blaine está molesto. Pero no es hasta ahora, cuando está aquí físicamente, que entiende realmente cuánto hace Kurt por Blaine. Burt ya lo ha visto, la forma en la que Kurt cuida de Blaine, su toque tierno y cariñoso, sus palabras suaves y alentadoras. Sabe que cuidar de alguien no es fácil. Lo experimentó con Lizzie casi al final de su cáncer, y Dios sabe que fue _duro_, aunque sabe que las situaciones en realidad no son comparables. Kurt ayuda a Blaine con _todo_; comer, vestirse, usar el baño, bañarse, y lo hace todo a un paso que Blaine pueda manejar, sin enojarse o molestarse nunca, aun cuando Blaine lo hace. Nunca se ha quejado ni una sola vez, nunca buscó ningún elogio o admiración por su esfuerzo, porque para Kurt, es _sólo_ sobre Blaine.

Una pila de papeles que está en la orilla de la mesita de café llama la atención de Burt, y los agarra. Estos se arrugan, rígidos con pegamento, mientras Burt hojea entre ellos. En cada página está el nombre de Kurt, escrito en letra infantil. Algunos están decorados, cubiertos con purpurina o pintura, y algunos son simples, sólo el nombre de Kurt marcado en la página.

—Traté de hacer que escribiera otras cosas —dice Kurt, y Burt se sobresalta. No le había escuchado entrar—. Pero no quiere. Sólo mi nombre.

Kurt se sienta grácilmente junto a Burt, agarrando la pila de sus manos y hojeando hasta sacar uno. Es el único que tiene algo diferente en la página, el nombre de Blaine escrito arriba y el de Kurt abajo, un corazón cuidadosamente dibujado en el medio.

—Excepto este. Janessa finalmente lo convenció, pero sólo si podía escribir nuestros nombres. Ella dibujó el corazón —explica Kurt, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Burt admira la escritura, ve el orgullo en el rostro de Kurt, y no sabe qué decir.

—Blaine está durmiendo —dice Kurt después de un momento—. Tuvo terapia física hoy y eso siempre lo deja cansado.

El brazo de Kurt se presiona contra el de Burt, y éste no quiere hacer nada más que sentar a Kurt en su regazo como lo hacía cuando era un niño, para abrazarlo y hacer que todo lo malo se aleje.

—¿Cómo te va, chico? —pregunta Burt en cambio, ojos buscando en la cara de Kurt con preocupación.

—Bien —responde Kurt de inmediato—. Las habilidades motoras de Blaine están avanzando, y tiene otro estudio de deglución la próxima semana. Incluso puede decir algunas letras del alfabeto ahora y ellos creen...

—Kurt —le interrumpe Burt—. Me refiero a cómo te está yendo _a ti_.

Kurt parpadea, confundido. —¿Qué?

—Veo lo que haces, Kurt. Cuidas de Blaine todo el día, y cuando no estás ayudándolo, estás en el trabajo. No te tomas nada de tiempo para ti. Estoy preocupado por ti.

Burt puede sentir a Kurt tensándose, enderezándose, espalda recta y rosto frío.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? Blaine, mi_ prometido_, tiene tanto daño cerebral que ya ni siquiera puede hablar, ¿y quieres que me tome algo de tiempo _para mí?_

Burt respira profundo. Debería haber sabido que esto vendría.

—Kurt, lo que le sucedió a Blaine fue horrible, y cada día desearía poder matar a aquellos que le hicieron esto y hacer que Blaine se mejore. Pero sé que Blaine es muy afortunado de tenerte, Kurt. No muchos podrían, o harían, lo que tu estás haciendo. Eres la persona más altruista que he conocido, pero Blaine no fue el único afectado por esto. Y me preocupo por ti.

Kurt está en silencio, mirada baja, pero expresión pensativa.

—No sé cuánto recuerdes de esto, porque eras muy joven, pero cuando tu mamá tenía cáncer... fue duro. Ella perdió lentamente todas las habilidades para hacer las cosas, y recuerdo que yo la cuidaba antes de que ella estuviese en el hospital. Estaba tan centrado en ella, y en ti, que me olvidé a mí mismo, y Kurt, era agotador. Y sé que es diferente, pero no quiero que sea así para ti. No quiero que te agotes, y sé que Blaine tampoco.

Los ojos de Kurt están llenos de lágrimas cuando mira a Burt, enrojecidos.

—Es que no es justo —la voz de Kurt vacila un poco cuando habla—. No es justo que esto le pasara a Blaine. Cada vez que lo miro, pienso en cómo solía ser y es tan difícil... no puedo hacer cosas sabiendo que Blaine ya no puede hacerlas.

—No es justo —concuerda Burt, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Kurt—. Pero han trabajado tan duro en no dejarse vencer por esto, y estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes por eso, Kurt. Sólo prométeme que te tomarás algo de tiempo para ti. Ni siquiera tienes que salir, puedes hacerte uno de tus... no lo sé, una manicura, o cantar una canción o algo. No quiero que se cansen. Me preocupo por ustedes, chico.

Kurt apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Burt, resollando suavemente.

—¿Puedo hacerle una manicura a Blaine también? —Burt suelta una risita.

—Por supuesto.

Burt despeina el cabello de Kurt y Kurt sonríe.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Géno está mas dormida que despierta, así que si ven errores, avisen.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	9. Los ojos de un padre (Parte B)

Traducción autorizada por **preciousmellow**

**Resumen:** Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de preciousmellow, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**8: Los ojos de un padre [Parte B]**

* * *

_15 de febrero de 2019. _

—¿Hola? —responde Burt con un suspiro. Acaba de sentarse con una cerveza, de la que Kurt y Carole nunca sabrán, andando entre los canales de deporte, listo para relajarse después de un día ajetreado en el trabajo.

—Ey. —Kurt suena exhausto, su voz sin ser más que un susurro trémulo.

—Ey, Kurt, ¿qué pasa? —Burt pone la TV en silencio y toma un trago de su cerveza. Kurt sigue callado por un momento.

—Sólo necesito a alguien con quien hablar.

—¿Todo está bien? —Burt no puede evitar la preocupación que crece en su interior. Kurt pocas veces admite que necesita ayuda, y ha pasado un tiempo desde que le escuchó hablar así.

—En realidad no —admite Kurt—. Blaine tiene un migraña.

—No sé mucho sobre migrañas, amigo —dice Burt, aunque sabe que eso no es realmente lo que quiere Kurt.

—Lo sé, es sólo..—Kurt se queda en silencio mientras ordena sus pensamientos—. Últimamente las ha estado teniendo mucho.

—¿Lo has llevado al doctor? —pregunta Burt, sin estar muy seguro de lo que está buscando Kurt, pero no espera que Kurt lo sepa.

—Sí —responde Kurt—. Dijeron que tenía que ver con el cambio de temporada. Le dieron medicinas, pero en realidad no son de ayuda.

Burt se queda en silencio, dándole a Kurt la oportunidad de decir lo que necesita.

—Es que... le ponen tan mal, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer —dice Kurt finalmente, y Burt entiende. Kurt siempre ha sido capaz de ayudar a Blaine con todo, y ahora ha encontrado algo en lo que no puede.

—Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes, Kurt —trata de tranquilizarle Burt, a pesar de saber que Kurt realmente no escuchará—. Blaine lo sabe.

—Lo sé —cede Kurt con un suspiro—. Es que es realmente difícil. Verle sufriendo así y no poder hacer nada.

Burt piensa en lo mucho que Kurt se parece a su madre. Lizzie nunca podía quedarse quieta si alguien se sentía mal. Ella se ponía en el modo de madre directamente, queriendo hacer todo, cualquier cosa, para mejorar la situación. Para Kurt, no poder ayudar, sentirse inútil, esa es la peor parte.

—Estás haciendo algo, Kurt —dice Burt, con la esperanza de sonar tan serio como se siente—. Sólo estando allí para él cuando te necesita estás haciendo tanto como puedes.

—Sí...—dice Kurt, sonando como si no le creyese del todo, pero incapaz de salir con algo más para negar.

—¿Todo lo demás está bien? —pregunta Burt.

—Sí. Blaine y yo tuvimos una cena romántica a la luz de las velas anoche. Me escribió un poema. Realmente no rimaba, pero culpo a Olivia por eso. —Burt puede escuchar la sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt.

—Eso es genial, Kurt —dice Burt, y lo dice en serio.

—¿Papá? —El corazón de Burt duele por lo joven que suena Kurt con esa palabra.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. —Kurt hace una pausa—. Gracias por responderme siempre que llamo.

Kurt suena tan serio, y Burt está comenzando a pensar que Kurt tiene un don para acceder a su lado emocional y liberar tantos sentimientos.

—Por supuesto, colega. Siempre estoy aquí para ti.

—Debería ir a... chequear a Blaine. —Las palabras de Kurt son suaves, y Burt sabe que está conteniendo las lágrimas. Burt asiente aunque Kurt no pueda verlo.

—Adelante. Fue agradable escuchar de ti, Kurt.

—Igualmente, papá. —Y Kurt cuelga.

Burt regresa al juego, de alguna manera sintiéndose más ligero y pesado a la vez.

* * *

_23 de septiembre de 2019. _

Burt responde el teléfono al segundo tono.

—¿Kurt? ¿Qué pasa? —Kurt nunca llama en medio de un día de trabajo, y la mente de Burt corre de inmediato por los peores escenarios posibles.

—Nada...—dice Kurt, pero suena vacilante, y Burt sabe que está mintiendo.

—¿Entonces no hay razón por la que me estés llamando a la una de la tarde de un martes en la tarde?

—Eso fue redundante, papá —dice Kurt con tono acusador.

—Como sea, Kurt, sólo dime qué pasa —dice Burt, aunque siente la tensión en su pecho aligerarse un poco. Kurt no bromearía si algo estuviese gravemente mal. Un suspiro de exasperación suena desde la otra línea.

—Es el primer día de Blaine solo —explica Kurt, y Burt puede imaginarlo, sentado en el trabajo, cabeza en sus manos, incapaz de pensar en algo que no sea Blaine.

—Ujum —dice Burt mientras se limpia la grasa de las manos y le pasa la llave a su empleado para terminar—. ¿Y por qué estás llamándome?

—Porque si llamo a Blaine una vez más no creo que me vuelva a hablar jamás.

Y Burt entiende. Blaine está solo por _primera_ vez desde el incidente y Burt sabe que Kurt probablemente está muy preocupado.

—No puedo concentrarme porque todo en lo que puedo pensar es qué pasa si Blaine se cae, o tiene una convulsión, o le prende fuego a la casa, o si la mafia viene, y sé que es ridículo y eso nunca pasará, pero no puedo evitarlo y me preocupo tanto y...

—Kurt —le interrumpe Burt antes de que pueda alterarse más—. Blaine estará bien. Puede llamarte si algo pasa.

—Le di un teléfono, un buscapersonas y un botón de alarma —admite Kurt con bochorno, y Burt da un suspiro divertido.

—Blaine podrá hacer más cosas solo ahora, Kurt. En algún momento vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

—Lo sé —admite Kurt pesarosamente—. Es sólo que es difícil no preocuparme, pensando en él solo.

—Créeme, amigo, lo sé. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te dejé solo en casa. Sólo iba a la tienda, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que podía pasar y apenas lograron pasar veinte minutos antes de que volviese. Por supuesto, para entonces ya habías dibujado un palacio con crayones rosados, pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte de eso con Blaine.

Kurt se echa a reír, el sonido contagioso, y Burt no puede evitar sonreír.

—Entonces, este es un gran paso para Blaine —dice Burt. Sabe que Kurt se calmará si habla sobre todo, si lo deja salir. Kurt no tiene a muchas personas con las que hablar, y hablar con Blaine sólo parece incrementar su preocupación.

—Sí, enorme. Dijeron que si lo sigue haciendo tan bien podría volver a trabajar a tiempo parcial esta primavera. Lo está haciendo tan bien, papá. Ojalá pudieras venir a visitar. —La felicidad en la voz de Kurt es prácticamente palpable, aun a través del teléfono.

—Eso es genial, Kurt. Iré tan pronto como pueda. Carole también quiere ir, prácticamente sólo habla de ustedes. —Burt no está mintiendo. Carole llama a Kurt con tanta frecuencia como Kurt llama a casa, y sabe que está ansiosa de verlos de nuevo. Ver el progreso de Blaine con sus propios ojos. Burt ha ido una vez desde la navidad pasada, pero Carole tenía que trabajar, y es difícil pedir tanto tiempo libre.

—Eso nos gustaría —dice Kurt, sonando considerablemente más calmado que cuando lo hacía al inicio de la conversación.

—Ahora ve a trabajar en algo y trata de no preocuparte por Blaine, ¿de acuerdo? —instruye Burt, y Kurt ríe por lo bajo. Ambos saben que eso no pasará, pero esta vez está bien.

—Te quiero, papá —dice Kurt, y Burt sonríe.

—Yo también te quiero, Kurt.

* * *

_12 de octubre de 2019. _

La pierna de Blaine bota nerviosamente cuando Burt le pasa el té. El vapor hace volutas intrincadamente en el aire y los ojos de Blaine se fijan en este como si fuese la cosa más interesante que ha visto.

—Ten cuidado, está caliente —dice Burt innecesariamente, y Blaine baja la taza en la mesa, como si estuviese hirviendo, con las palabras de Burt. Burt frunce el ceño. Blaine no suele estar así de nervioso, o no lo había estado hasta que Carole había arrastrado a Kurt a un muy necesario (según Kurt) viaje de compras. Nadie se había sorprendido por la negación de Burt, pero cejas fueron alzadas cuando Blaine también había insistido en quedarse atrás. Blaine afirmó que no tenía ganas de ir de compras y nadie le había cuestionado, aunque Burt está comenzando a preguntarse si está pasando algo más.

—¿Quieres que llame a Kurt? —pregunta Burt, y Blaine da un salto, como si estuviese sorprendido de que Burt siga allí.

—¿Qué? No —dice Blaine rápidamente.

—¿Estás seguro? Pareces un poco nervioso. —Blaine baja la mirada y envuelve los dedos alrededor de su taza, mirándola atentamente.

—De hecho... quería hablar. Contigo —prácticamente murmuró Blaine y Burt está realmente sorprendido, aunque ello explica por qué Blaine insistió en quedarse en casa. Burt se sienta en la mesa, enfrente de Blaine, tomando un sorbo de su propio té y haciendo una mueca cuando este escalda su lengua.

—¿Oh? ¿Sobre qué? —Burt trata de mantener su voz firme y tranquilizadora.

—Um...—Blaine se remueve nerviosamente—. Sobre Kurt.

Burt asiente y no puede evitar sentir como si estuviese flotando en aguas nuevas. Ha hablado con Kurt sobre Blaine más veces de la que puede contar, pero realmente no ha hablado con Blaine. No sin Kurt allí. No desde la lesión.

—De acuerdo, dispara —dice Burt, recostándose en la silla, descansando sus palmas en la mesa, dándole a Blaine una oportunidad de hablar.

—Tú...—Blaine hace una pausa, frunciendo las cejas—. Digo, Kurt... yo sólo...

Suelta un resoplido de frustración.

—¿Crees que aún quiera... casarse conmigo? —La mirada de Blaine se levanta con sus palabras, y se ve tan perdido que rompe el corazón de Burt. Y cae en cuenta de que Kurt es la única persona que Blaine tiene para hablar. El único apoyo que tiene, ahora que se queda solo en casa media semana. Y Burt sabe que no querría hablarle a Kurt _sobre_ Kurt.

—¿Por qué crees que no lo hace? —pregunta Burt suavemente, tratando de entender los sentimientos de Blaine.

Blaine se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar sus manos.

—Blaine —dice Burt, todavía suave, pero lo bastante autoritario para hacer que Blaine alce la mirada con culpabilidad—. Las conversaciones no funcionan realmente a menos que ambas personas hablen.

Blaine se muerde el labio y se queda callado por otro rato, pero Burt puede ver que está organizando sus pensamientos, figurando qué decir. Kurt le explicó una vez que es como si Blaine dibujara un bosquejo en su cabeza de lo que quiere decir, haciendo viñetas mentales para evitar perderse en medio de su conversación.

—Digo... ¿por qué querría casarse con alguien a quien tiene que... que cuidar? —pregunta Blaine, palabras lentas y calculadas, cejas inclinadas para hacerle ver desgarradoramente _pe__rdido _otra vez—. Alguien que no puede cui...—hace una pausa—, cuidar de _él,_ si así lo necesita.

—Blaine, sé que es un hecho que Kurt no quiere hacer más que casarse contigo, independientemente de si necesitas ayuda extra o no. Y no creo que comprendas lo mucho que _ayudas_ a Kurt sólo estando allí para él.

Blaine parpadea rápidamente, y Burt quiere envolver los brazos a su alrededor y hacer que todas sus dudas desaparezcan.

—Pero, ¿y si no puedo... no puedo corresponder...—su voz se baja hasta que Burt tiene que estirarse para escuchar la última palabra—, sexualmente?

Los ojos de Blaine están pegados a la mesa y sus mejillas están adquiriendo un intenso matiz de rojo, y Burt no puede imaginar lo embarazoso que debe sentirse esto para él, que la única persona a la que pueda acudir para esto sea el _padre_ de su prometido.

—¿Han...? —Burt deja que la respuesta se desvanezca, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de ponerlo en palabras, pero, afortunadamente, Blaine comprende lo que está tratando de decir y sacude la cabeza, su cara ardiendo.

—N-no desde...—dice Blaine, pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta y Burt teme que Blaine pueda comenzar a llorar de pura humillación.

—¿Has tratado de hablar esto con Kurt? —pregunta Burt suavemente, no muy seguro de qué decir, pero sabiendo que Blaine confía en él ahora mismo. Que Blaine _necesita_ hablar sobre esto.

Blaine niega con la cabeza.

—Bueno, Blaine, puedo jurarte que a Kurt no le importa si le correspondes o no. Eso no va a afectar su deseo de casarse contigo. Pero si estás muy preocupado por ello, trata de hablar con él. Es probable que Kurt esté tan nervioso de hablar esto contigo como tú lo estás con él.

Blaine se remueve en su silla, pero no dice nada.

—O, si estás demasiado incómodo con eso, ¿tal vez puedes encontrar un grupo de apoyo o algo? Hablar con personas que hayan pasado por lo mismo. Lizzie..., la mamá de Kurt, ella lo hizo cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer.

Por primera vez desde que la conversación comenzó, Blaine realmente muestra interés en lo que Burt está diciendo, su mirada despegándose de la mesa.

—¿Crees que podría? —Suena tan inocentemente esperanzado, como si Burt acabara de darle la solución a todos sus problemas en una bandeja de oro con chispas de chocolate encima, y Burt sonríe.

—Por supuesto, Blaine. Siempre habrán personas dispuestas a ayudarte. Si tienes algún problema, siempre puedes acudir a mí o a Carole, y te ayudaremos tanto como podamos.

—Gracias —dice Blaine, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Burt sinceramente. Burt sonríe.

—Siempre estamos aquí para ti, Blaine —dice Burt, y Blaine parece más relajado, sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de su taza mientras la levanta y le da un sorbo cauteloso.

—Kurt está orgulloso de ti, Blaine. Le importas más que él mismo la mayoría de las veces, y quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo. No tienen que ir corriendo a casarse. Sé que a Kurt no le importa esperar hasta que estés listo, así que no te preocupes y no te sientas presionado, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine asiente, ojos brillando, pero su rostro más calmado.

—¿Cómo está todo lo demás? —pregunta Burt, tomando un trago de té y deseando haberle añadido más azúcar. Blaine se encoge de hombros.

—Bien —dice Blaine, y Burt siente sus labios alzarse en una sonrisa triste. Sabe que las cosas no están perfectas, todavía tienen problemas, pero ambos se esfuerzan tanto y las cosas están mejorando. Tanto. Burt considera un logro el hecho de que Blaine se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo para tener esta conversación con él, y no quiere presionarlo.

—Vamos —dice Burt, levantándose—. Están pasando un juego y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vimos uno juntos.

El rostro de Blaine se ilumina ante la sugerencia, si es por verdadero entusiasmo o sólo está feliz de haber terminado con la conversación, Burt no lo sabe, pero supone que realmente no importa. Las manos de Blaine se extienden, fuertes dedos envolviéndose alrededor de las manillas de su andador, y se levanta, deteniéndose para mirar hacia su té.

—Yo lo llevo —asegura Burt, y Blaine mira a Burt con tal gratitud que Burt está seguro de que ambos chicos tienen algún talento secreto para derretirle el corazón y volverle un gran charco de emociones. Blaine camina hacia la sala, hundiéndose en el sofá, y Burt pone su té en la mesita de café antes de colapsar en el sillón y cambiar los canales hasta que encuentra el juego. Blaine no dice nada, pero observa atentamente, sólo apartando su mirada para darle sorbos a su té, y el silencio es cómodo.

Burt puede ver la forma en la que Blaine se relaja lentamente mientras el juego continúa, una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios, y se ve tan_ contento_ que Burt sabe que nada ha cambiado. A pesar de todo, Blaine sigue siendo Blaine y Kurt sigue siendo Kurt, y nada podría separarlos nunca.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Resulta que iba a terminar Human, pero en lugar hice esto... Prometo hacerlo a la siguiente.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	10. Resolución, evolución

Traducción autorizada por **preciousmellow**

**Resumen:** Un crimen de odio deja a Blaine perjudicado y Kurt se niega a dejar que ello les derribe.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de preciousmellow, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**9: Resolución, evolución**

* * *

_—Quiero tener sexo contigo, pero tú me tratas como una flor delicada, como si tuvieses miedo de aplastarme, y quiero __mostrarte._ Quiero mostrarte lo que quiero, Kurt, pero no sé cómo, y necesito ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? Y no quería decirte porque es algo que tengo que hacer yo, por_ mí_…

* * *

_5 de noviembre de 2019._

El agua está demasiado caliente, enrojeciendo un poco su piel, el vapor denso en sus pulmones. A Blaine le gusta así. Son raras las veces en las que se siente cálido, un desequilibrio en el sistema regulador de su temperatura o algo así. En realidad no lo sabe. Está seguro de que Kurt lo ha memorizado. Sabe que éste pasa horas aprendiendo, investigando todo lo que el doctor le dice. Se sabe todos los síntomas y señales de advertencia. Sabe qué hacer si algo pasa.

Quizás es por eso que a Blaine le gusta ducharse cuando Kurt está en el trabajo. Le da un poco de independencia, algo que sabe que puede hacer solo. Kurt se preocupa. Siempre lo ha hecho. No es algo malo, pero a veces puede ser… demasiado. Blaine apenas puede hacer algo sin que Kurt allí, cerniéndose sobre él, asegurándose de que no arruine nada o se lastime. La mayor parte del tiempo a Blaine no le importa, sabe que necesita ayuda con cosas, ha aceptado que probablemente así será siempre, pero hay algunas cosas que necesita hacer por sí mismo. Solo.

La silla para ducha es dura e incómoda (Kurt le había hecho jurar que no intentaría pararse allí solo), pero Blaine apenas lo nota. El agua cae desde el chorro, corriendo en hilos por su cuerpo, y puede sentir sus músculos aflojarse, los nudos en su hombro relajándose lentamente, el dolor de cabeza casi constante disipándose. Se siente _bien,_ incluso casi normal. Es refrescante y vigorizador, y Blaine decide hacer algo. Ha estado pensando en ello por un tiempo, queriendo _intentar_, pero algo le retenía. Miedo, tal vez. Miedo de no poder. De fallar. Pero, ningún momento mejor que ahora, supone.

Termina de restregarse el champú del cabello, parpadeando y sacudiendo el agua de sus ojos, manos cayendo a su regazo. Inhala. Exhala. Puede hacer esto. Recuerda la noche anterior, lo mucho que lo _quería._ Quería corresponderle a Kurt, mostrarle lo mucho que le ama.

Sube una mano y se acaricia tentativamente. El toque se siente ajeno, extraño. Desde el pasado marzo, cuando Kurt dio ese primer paso, sólo ha sido tocado un puñado de veces, y Kurt siempre ha vacilado sobre ir demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido, como si estuviera asustado de que Blaine fuese a romperse con un movimiento en falso.

Toma un momento, pero pronto puede sentirse respondiendo, ojos cerrándose ante el avance mientras comienza a endurecerse. Cautelosamente, envuelve la mano a su alrededor. Todavía no puede agarrar muy bien las cosas, sus músculos están rígidos y sus articulaciones no parecen doblarse como solían hacerlo. Pero lo intenta de todos modos, arrojando todos aquellos pensamientos a un lado y trayendo a Kurt a su mente. Kurt anoche, medio desnudo, su piel pálida y suave sonrojada contra Blaine, fuertes dedos deslizándose detrás de su cuello, jugueteando con los rizos que, sigue insistiendo, necesitan cortar. Piensa en la forma en la que sus labios se sentían chocando, la forma en la que Kurt gemía, con desesperación y necesidad, mientras las manos de Blaine se deslizaban por sus costados, pulgares presionando los huesos de su cadera. Blaine mueve su mano más rápido, sintiendo la tensión comenzando a enrollarse en su interior mientras recuerda la manera en la que Kurt se había presionado contra él, la manera en la que podía sentirle, duro y justo _allí,_ mientras Blaine acariciaba la sensible piel que se encontraba sobre sus muslos.

Y entonces Blaine recuerda cómo se detuvo, el miedo y la vergüenza inmovilizando sus manos, pánico regulando su respiración ávida. No podía hacerlo. No podía devolverle a Kurt lo que éste le había dado y ello dolía. Recuerda la forma en la que Kurt se detuvo, retrocediendo al sentir que Blaine se tensaba. Posó un beso en su frente, justo en el nacimiento de su cabello, cuando Blaine se había negado a mirarle a los ojos, en su lugar mirando hacia su regazo. No dijo nada cuando Blaine se acostó y se hizo un ovillo, dándole la espalda. Las palabras no fueron necesarias. Simplemente se había arrimado hacia Blaine, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz en la base del cuello, una mano dándole a su brazo un apretón consolador.

Blaine aumenta el ritmo, su respiración acelerándose mientras se desespera. _Necesita_ esto. Tiene que _hacer_ esto. Tiene que probarse que puede. El calor está allí, puede sentirlo, bajo en su abdomen, la sacudida de placer ocasional inundándole, y se muerde el labio mientras ahoga un gemido ansioso. Pero sus movimientos son torpes y espasmódicos, no puede encontrar ningún ritmo que le deje más que medio duro y ya está comenzando a sentirse cansado. Sus dedos duelen por el fuerte agarre, fatiga comenzando a superar cualquier clase de placer y, justo como la noche anterior, Blaine se encuentra parando abruptamente. Piensa en las manos de Kurt, tan largas y suaves, su toque practicado y sus movimientos gentiles, y se siente tan torpe e inepto en comparación.

Lágrimas de frustración arden en sus ojos y se detiene, dejando su cabeza caer en sus manos. Ni siquiera el agua humeante puede lavar su fracaso.

* * *

_2 de diciembre de 2019._

Están instalando las decoraciones de Navidad cuando el teléfono suena. Blaine está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, clasificando adornos desde el oropel hasta las guirnaldas, tarareando junto a la lista de música navideña en la que estuvo trabajando el fin de semana. Kurt se sobresalta, sorprendido por el súbito ruido, los ojos de Blaine siguiéndole mientras se precipita hacia la cocina, sólo para gruñir de frustración ante el auricular vacía. Blaine observa con diversión mientras cruza la sala y (para su gran vergüenza) está un poco jadeante cuando finalmente nota encuentra el teléfono en la cómoda de su habitación.

—¿Hola? —responde Kurt, sintiéndose triunfante por no perder la llamada.

—Hola, esta es Anita con Apoyo LCT, ¿estoy llamando por Blaine? —La mujer en la línea suena profesional, aparentemente algo confundida, y Kurt frunce el ceño. Mira hacia la sala de estar, curiosidad en su punto máximo, y sabe que está mal, pero se encuentra bajando la voz y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de todos modos.

—Blaine no está disponible ahora mismo, ¿puedo ayudarla? —pregunta Kurt suavemente.

—Oh, ¿usted es…? —la voz de la mujer se apaga inquisitivamente.

—Soy Kurt, el prometido de Blaine. —Kurt pone un énfasis innecesario en la última palabra.

—Oh, sí, Kurt —dice la mujer, como si supiese quién es él—. No creo que hayamos sido presentados todavía.

—No creo que lo hayamos hecho —dice Kurt, sintiéndose más y más confundido.

—Bueno, estaba llamando porque Blaine faltó al encuentro de la semana pasada, y sólo quería verificar y asegurarme de que esté bien, y ver si vendrá esta semana.

Kurt mira hacia la puerta cerrada, procesando lo que ella acaba de decir.

—Lo siento… ¿encuentro?

—Sí, ¿el encuentro del grupo de apoyo? Blaine no vino la semana pasada y estábamos preocupados por él.

—Oh, um, Blaine tuvo migrañas la semana pasada —se escucha decir Kurt, casi automáticamente.

—Siento oír eso —responde Anita, sonando sincera—. ¿Le recordará que el encuentro es el miércoles a las once y que esperamos que esté sintiéndose lo suficientemente bien para venir?

—Um… claro —dice Kurt, sin saber qué más decir.

—Y, Kurt, nos encantaría verlo por allí alguna vez. Usted es todo sobre lo que él habla —su voz es cálida, y Kurt está genuinamente desconcertado.

—Oh, sí.

—De acuerdo, dígale a Blaine que llamamos, ¿sí?

—Lo haré, gracias —dice Kurt, y termina la llamada. Se queda inmóvil por un momento, mirando fijamente el teléfono antes de levantarse y regresar a la sala. Blaine está luchando por desenredar el oropel del muérdago plástico, sólo alzando la mirada cuando Kurt se sienta pesadamente en el sofá.

—¿Quién llamó? —pregunta, su ceño arrugándose un poco al mirarle. Kurt examina a Blaine, tan inocentemente calmado y confiado, y se pregunta que qué ha estado ocultando. Se aclara la garganta.

—Anita —dice Kurt con voz llana. La comprensión comienza a mostrarse en el rostro de Blaine, y baja la mirada hacia el muérdago enredado en sus manos.

—¿Has estado yendo a encuentros? —pregunta Kurt, y Blaine juguetea el oropel.

—Sí.

Kurt frunce el ceño, tratando de comprender. —Pero… ¿cómo?

Blaine se queda en silencio por un momento antes de responder.

—Janessa me lleva.

—¿Janessa? —repite Kurt, sorprendido. Janessa sigue viniendo algunas veces, trae cena o una película que cree que le gustará a Blaine, pero en realidad no ha trabajado allí desde que éste comenzó a quedarse solo en casa. Blaine sólo asiente.

—Qué… ¿Por qué? —Kurt lucha por encontrar las palabras para decir lo que quiere—. ¿Estás yendo a un grupo de apoyo?

Blaine vuelve a asentir, sin mirarle los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Kurt trata de ocultar el dolor en su voz, pero falla miserablemente. Blaine sigue jugueteando con el muérdago.

—Yo… es que necesitaba hablar con alguien que entendiera —dice en voz baja, y Kurt cree que suena casi avergonzado.

—Yo entiendo —dice Kurt, y Blaine alza la mirada para mirarle, porque no, no lo hace.

—No lo haces. —Blaine sacude la cabeza—. No sabes cómo es no conocer tu propio cuerpo, tus propios _pensamientos_. No lo sabes…—Su voz se quiebra y se detiene, abrumado.

—Podrías haberme dicho —intenta Kurt, y falla al captar la mirada de Blaine—. Que necesitabas ayuda.

—No —la brusca palabra de Blaine interrumpe a Kurt—. Es que tú… no lo entiendes. Quería… necesitaba hacer esto solo. Sin ti.

Kurt siente como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

—Sin mí —repite. Puede sentir el calor elevándose a su rostro, su voz temblorosa—. ¿Por qué?

—Piensalo, Kurt. —Hay un tono en la voz de Blaine que Kurt no reconoce, y ello le asusta. Ha visto a Blaine enojado, tan, tan enojado durante el último año y medio, pero el enojo siempre ha estado dirigido a sí mismo. Hacia el mundo. Nunca hacia Kurt. Y no así—. ¿Tan siquiera sigues teniendo amigos?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Kurt, sin entender. Blaine finalmente alza la mirada y deja que el muérdago caiga al suelo.

—Nunca sales, ya no ves a nadie —dice, su voz firme y sus ojos sosegados.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto qué tiene que ver? —La voz de Kurt se eleva, y está sintiendose gradualmente frustrado con esta conversación.

—Porque, Kurt, ya no tienes una vida. —Blaine hace una pausa, y cuando vuelve a hablar sus palabras son ásperas—. ¡Nunca sales con amigos, nunca haces nada! Ya no haces nada por ti. Pero yo quiero hacer algo _por mí_, así que tú no lo entenderías, ¿o sí?

Kurt sabe que Blaine se enoja con facilidad, que a veces dice cosas sin siquiera pensar, pero aun así se siente comenzando a vibrar, mejillas ardiendo, sus ojos picando.

—¿Crees que no quiero, Blaine? ¿Qué no extraño a mis amigos? ¡Lo hago! ¡Pero estoy estancado aquí, cuidándote!

Tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca, desea poder alargar la mano y retirarlas. Pero no puede, y Blaine parece como si hubiesen balas atravesando su corazón.

—Blaine… eso no es lo que quise decir…—dice Kurt de inmediato, moviéndose wn el sofá y acercándose a Blaine. Alarga la mano, pero Blaine se aparta, todo su cuerpo rígido y tenso.

—Blaine —intenta Kurt, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan con caer. Las palabras cuelgan entre ellos y se sienten como ácido—. No fue…

—Sé que no fue tu intención —dice Blaine en voz baja. Se aleja de Kurt, sus dedos extendiéndose hacia su andadora. Desliza sus piernas por debajo, agarrando la andadora con fuerza y levantándose con un gruñido. Kurt quiere ayudar, poner su mano debajo del codo de Blaine en caso de que se maree o sienta vértigo, pero no quiere agitarlo más.

—Blaine, por favor. Te _amo_ y no quiero pasar mis días con nadie más.

Blaine se inclina pesadamente en su andadora, pareciendo más exhausto de lo que Kurt le ha visto en un largo tiempo. También lo siente, como si el aire en el lugar se hubiese vuelto más denso, presionándose sobre ellos. —Por eso es que no veo por qué no podías decirme, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Blaine.

Los nudillos de Blaine se vuelven blancos mientras aprieta su agarre en la andadora, su rostro es un remolino de emociones que Kurt desearía poder leer.

—No entenderías —repite Blaine, y Kurt alza las manos con exasperación.

—¡Estoy intentándolo, Blaine! ¡Quiero entenderte! Pero no puedo hacerlo cuando me ocultas cosas como esta.

El rostro de Blaine está ojeroso, sus labios moviéndose como si quisiese decir algo, pero no sabe cómo. O qué.

—Te habría apoyado —dice Kurt después de un momento, levantándose. Blaine flexiona los dedos, y Kurt daría todo por saber qué está sintiendo—. Habría ido contigo.

—No _quiero_ que vayas conmigo, Kurt —dice Blaine, su voz ahogada, y Kurt no puede evitar la sensación de preocupación en sus entrañas. Nunca ha visto a Blaine actuar así, y le asusta.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—¡Porque quiero tener sexo contigo! —grita Blaine abruptamente, y Kurt se queda inmóvil. Parpadea. Esto no era lo que estaba esperando. La cara de Blaine está roja, con ira o con vergüenza, Kurt no sabe. Quizás ambos—. Quiero tener sexo contigo, pero tú me tratas como una flor delicada, como si tuvieses miedo de aplastarme, y quiero _mostrarte._ Quiero mostrarte lo que quiero, Kurt, pero no sé cómo, y necesito ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? Y no quería decirte porque es algo que tengo que hacer yo, por_ mí_…

Las manos de Blaine se curvan y se estiran en puños, sus ojos llenándose rápidamente de lágrimas que corren silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras las restriega.

—¿No puedo hacer esto por _mí?_

Kurt se queda en silencio por un momento, procesando todo lo que Blaine acaba de decir. Blaine quiere _sexo_. ¿De eso se trata todo? Kurt está comenzando a sentirse un poco idiota, pero su prometido está llorando, sufriendo, así que deja el asunto de lado por ahora.

—Por supuesto que puedes —dice Kurt, dando un paso hacia adelante. Blaine retrocede y Kurt cree que realmente puede sentir su corazón rompiéndose. Deja que sus manos caigan incompetentemente a sus lados. Blaine mira fijamente hacia la alfombra, negándose a mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo siento —dice Kurt en voz baja.

Esa noche, Blaine duerme en el sofá y Kurt no cree haberse sentido tan solo jamás.

* * *

_3 de diciembre de 2019._

—¿Café?

Kurt asiente y se sienta en el sofá estampado de flores, con cautela. Janessa le sonríe y se apresura a entrar en la cocina.

—Gracias por aceptarme tan temprano —le dice Kurt, y ella sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Como sea, hoy no tengo clases hasta las once. Además, ya no te veo.

—Pero últimamente has estado viendo mucho a Blaine.

Janessa se detiene, mirándole, sus ojos llenos de disculpas.

—Lo siento —dice Kurt, frotándose las sienes—. Es que… Blaine y yo tuvimos una pelea anoche.

Janessa parece comprensiva, caminando hacia él y dándole una taza. Ella se sienta en la mecedora verde con estampado escocés que está frente a él. Un gordo gato anaranjado se retuerce contra sus pies y ella extiende una mano para acariciarle las orejas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me enteré de lo del grupo de apoyo —dice Kurt, frotándose nerviosamente las piernas con las manos—. Y tal vez reaccioné de forma algo lamentable, pero Blaine simplemente… explotó.

—Discutir es natural, Kurt —dice Janessa tranquilizadoramente—. Para ser sincera, me preocuparía si nunca lo hicieran, chicos.

Kurt mira su café, como si pudiese encontrar todas las respuestas escondidas en el claro espiral de leche.

—Creo que he estado tan centrado en mantener a Blaine seguro que no he prestado atención a lo que en realidad quiere.

El gato empuja suavemente contra la pierna de Kurt mientras éste habla, antes de saltar al sofá a su lado. Kurt le acaricia la espalda, siente las suaves vibraciones mientras el gato ronronea con satisfacción.

—No te culpes, Kurt —dice Janessa y Kurt le da un sorbo nervioso a su café—. Te esfuerzas tanto asegurándote de que Blaine esté bien, y ambos sabemos que él no es muy bueno expresando sus emociones.

—Lo sé… Es sólo que..., trato de estar allí para él, ¿sabes? Le digo _todo,_ y no sé por qué él no confía en mí. No… no me habla. No tenía ni idea de que quería tener _sexo_ —dice Kurt, la última palabra en voz más baja, mejillas sonrojándose, y mira al gato, frunciendo el ceño cuando este comienza a lamer sus pantalones. Janessa da rítmicamente unos golpecitos en su taza, antes de hablar.

—Kurt, he estado hablando mucho con Blaine últimamente —dice despacio, como si ponderara la reacción de Kurt. Éste sólo toma un sorbo de café, concentrándose en el gato—. Confía en ti y realmente quiere hablarte sobre todo… _esto_ —ella hace un gesto con su mano en dirección a Kurt y él se siente sonrojándose—, pero no sabe cómo.

—Pero…—comienza Kurt, y Janessa le interrumpe.

—Está avergonzado, Kurt.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Janessa se recuesta en su silla, tomando un gran trago y arqueando las cejas en su dirección.

—¿Por qué no has tenido sexo con él todavía?

Kurt parpadea y vuelve a bajar la mirada. El gato le mira, ladeando la cabeza como si estuviese interesado en su respuesta.

—Quiero hacerlo —dice, luchando por poner sus pensamientos en palabras—. Es sólo que… tengo miedo de hacerle daño. No quiero que sea demasiado para él. —Pausa—. No quiero hacer algo mal y arruinarlo todo.

—¿Has considerado que tal vez Blaine también se siente así? —Kurt frunce el ceño ante las palabras de Janessa.

—Ponte en los zapatos de Blaine —continúa ella antes de que Kurt pueda decir algo—. Eres sexy, Kurt, y por supuesto que Blaine quiere aprovechar eso. —Kurt resopla—. Blaine ha mejorado tanto, y quiere avanzar, volver a la vida que tenía antes. Pero no puede hacer las cosas como acostumbraba y necesita ayuda. Sé que han estado… experimentando, y que lo has guiado en todo. Ahora Blaine quiere hacer lo mismo por ti, pero todavía está acostumbrándose a su cuerpo y no quiere_ hacerte_ daño.

Kurt toma un sorbo de su café, pensando en las palabras de Janessa. Tiene sentido. La aparente agitación de Blaine cuando se besan, por qué tenía tanto miedo de hablar sobre ello hasta que Kurt le obligó. No está enojado ni falto de interés. Está asustado y avergonzado. Después de un momento Janessa vuelve a hablar.

—Por eso es que está yendo al grupo de apoyo. Ya nosotros hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos hacer, y algunas cosas necesita averiguarlas solo. Tú siempre has estado allí para él, pero no puedes ayudarlo con todo.

Kurt asiente y finalmente entiende.

—Soy un idiota —susurra y Janessa ríe por lo bajo.

—No, estás enamorado. Hay una diferencia. —Kurt sonríe y ella se levanta, dirigiéndose hacia su estante y sacando dos libros. Se los pasa, y Kurt puede sentir el rojo trepando a sus mejillas al leer los títulos. "_¿Sexo después de una lesión cerebral? ¡Alistate para el viaje!" _y _"20 Posiciones Sexuales Seguras (¡y de infarto¡)"._

—Investigué un poco con este —explica Janessa y da un golpecito en la portada del segundo libro—. Lo usamos cuando mi novio se torció la espalda. La mejor está en la página doce.

Kurt alza una ceja y Janessa sonríe maliciosamente, arrodillándose en el sofá junto a Kurt.

—Puedo mostrarte si quieres. —Kurt le da una palmada en el brazo y Janessa sólo se encoge de hombros—. Tú te lo pierdes.

—Estoy destrozado —responde Kurt, antes de mirarla seriamente—. Sin embargo, gracias. Por estar allí para Blaine. —Janessa se inclina hacia adelante y presiona un beso rápido en su mejilla.

—Siempre —dice ella y le da un apretón en el brazo—. Buena suerte.

* * *

Kurt llega a casa a media tarde. Blaine no está esperándole. La nieve cruje bajo sus botas y camina hacia la casa, sus adquisiciones escondidas detrás de su espalda.

—¿Blaine? —llama al entrar, colgando su chaqueta en el clóset y quitándose las botas.

Es recibido por un silencio. Frunce el ceño, con la esperanza de que Blaine no siga enojado con él.

—Blaine —vuelve a gritar, entrando en la sala. Todo está impecablemente limpio, pero nadie está allí. Negándose a entrar en pánico, se dirige hacia el dormitorio. La cama está hecha y vacía. El baño está abierto y vacante, y el corazón de Kurt comienza a golpetear con fuerza en su pecho. Se apresura a volver a la sala, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, en donde se detiene abruptamente. La puerta trasera está medio abierta, la andadora de Blaine abandonada junto a esta.

Kurt se pone cautelosamente las zapatillas que mantiene junto a la puerta y sale silenciosamente. Blaine está inclinado contra la verja de madera de su pequeño porche, sólo con una sudadera. El estómago de Kurt se retuerce nerviosamente.

—¿Blaine? —dice en voz baja, moviéndose para pararse al lado de su prometido. Blaine no le mira, sólo continúa mirando sus manos juntadas, su respiración creando vaho en el aire con largos soplos.

—Está helado afuera. —Kurt desea haber traído su chaqueta para así poderla envolver sobre los hombros de Blaine.

—Estás temprano en casa —dice Blaine, y Kurt da un suspiro de alivio. Al menos está hablándole.

—Quería verte —dice Kurt, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Que lo es, para él. El silencio cuelga sobre ellos y Kurt observa la nieve cayendo, diminutos copos brillando en el sol de la tarde.

—Lo siento, Blaine, por lo que dije anoche. No debí haberte presionado, y lo que dije no fue en serio.

Blaine se remueve a su lado, sus ojos revoloteando hacia el rostro de Kurt.

—Es mi culpa. Debí haberte dicho, pero…—Hunde la uña de su pulgar en la verja de madera—. No quise gritarte. Es que… es tan difícil de controlar. Es como si sientiese todo a la vez y no puedo… filtrar nada.

—Lo sé. —Kurt envuelve sus manos alrededor de las de Blaine—. Debí haber confiado en ti. Tú eres tú, Blaine. Y yo soy yo. He estado pasando tanto tiempo ayudándote que creo que… lo he olvidado. Pero, Blaine, sabes que te amo, más que nada. Eres el oropel de mi muérdago.

Blaine se inclina hacia Kurt hasta que su cabeza está apoyada en el hombro de éste.

—Siento no habértelo dicho —dice Blaine, vaho en el aire con cada palabra.

—No debiste haber tenido que hacerlo si eso no era lo que querías. —Kurt presiona un beso sobre sus rizos.

—Necesitas un corte de cabello —su voz suena amortiguada, y Blaine suelta una risita. Hay un silencio cómodo, ambos chicos contentos sólo _así_. Estando cerca.

—¿El oropel para mi muérdago? —Blaine interrumpe el silencio con una sonrisa y Kurt se encoge de hombros.

—Dalo por seguro. Esa mierda nunca se separa.

Blaine ríe y Kurt siente una oleada de calidez en su corazón.

—Ahora vamos adentro. Estás congelándote, y te tengo un regalo.

* * *

El regalo de Blaine son dos libros con títulos atroces y una botella de lubricante con un feo lazo pegado, todo con una rosa roja encima. Blaine parpardea mientras intercala miradas de la mesa hacia Kurt, que está mirándole ansiosamente, y es sólo entonces que se percata de que Kurt realmente está hablando _en serio._

—Qué romántico —dice Blaine, divertido, agarrando la botella de lubricante y girándola en su mano. Kurt está presionándose detras de él, su pecho al mismo nivel de la espalda de Blaine, mentón descansando en su hombro, y Blaine puede sentir el calor que irradia su cuerpo.

—Pensé que tal vez, si tú también querías, podríamos intentar algo nuevo —susurra Kurt, su voz seductora, aunque mezclada con nerviosismo. Una sonrisa trepa en el rostro de Blaine a pesar de sus propios nervios revoloteando en su estómago. Casi había esperado esto, a pesar de sus palabras, Kurt todavía querría esperar a que todo terminase.

—Ya hojeé los libros, pero podemos esperar a que los leas tú… si quieres hacerlo. —Kurt está sonando más ansioso con la falta de respuesta de Blaine y éste baja la botella de lubricante y se voltea, tomando su mano.

—Puedes darme la versión en apuntes —dice Blaine, su voz sonando más aguda de lo que le gustaría, y los ojos de Kurt se arrugan en las esquinas cuando sonríe y le da un apretón a sus dedos.

—Tus manos están heladas —dice, y Blaine no lo discute, porque todo su cuerpo se siente como si fuese hielo, y sabe que estar afuera sin una chaqueta fue probablemente lo más estúpido que ha hecho en un tiempo. Kurt levanta la mano derecha de Blaine, la que siempre parece darle más problema, y presiona un beso en sus dedos antes de abrir los labios y exhalar. Blaine siente un hormigueo recorriendo su columna vertebral. Kurt acaricia el dorso de su mano y, antes de que Blaine esté completamente consciente de lo que está sucediendo, Kurt está deslizando el dedo en su boca y, _oh_.

Los ojos de Kurt permanecen fijos en los suyos, su boca está caliente y Blaine cree que el corazón podría salírsele del pecho. Sus ojos se cierran cuando Kurt desliza un segundo dedo en su boca, calentándolos con una chupada experimental, y Blaine se pregunta cómo terminó con alguien tan perfecto, atento y cariñoso. Después de un momento, Kurt retira los dedos de Blaine, bajando sus manos y juntando sus labios. Hay pasión en el beso, carente de la urgencia y la desesperación que habían tenido a Blaine dudando antes, y sabe que Kurt finalmente entiende.

Blaine abre los labios, tomando un paso para que así sus pechos estén alineados, y puede sentir el golpeteo del corazón de Kurt igualando el suyo. El beso es prudente, pero maravilloso, las manos de Kurt deslizándose por los costados de Blaine, jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa antes de colarse por debajo y acariciar suavemente contra su piel. Blaine gime, pero sus rodillas flaquean porque esto es mucho que asimilar, está física y mentalmente exhausto, y no está seguro de que su cerebro pueda mantener el ritmo justo ahora.

—Kurt —susurra, sus labios todavía pegándose a los de su prometido, como renuente a dejarle ir. Kurt se aleja, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Blaine, preocupado.

—¿Esto está bien? —pregunta Kurt. Blaine asiente.

—Sí, es sólo que estoy… cansado —dice con renuencia, pero Kurt entiende, sacando sus manos de debajo de la camisa de Blaine y envolviéndoas alrededor de su espalda. Blaine apoya su cabeza es el hueco del cuello de Kurt. Huele como a vainilla, almizcle y amor.

—¿Esta noche? —murmura Blaine en su cuello, y Kurt asiente.

—Esta noche.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Mi horario apesta.

¿Errores? Avisen.

Por otro lado, gracias por esperar —estoy segura de que muy pacientemente—, leer y comentar :)


End file.
